The one who use to Talk about Nargles
by VictoriaWeasley
Summary: Luna Lovegood was the peacefull mental one at Hogwarts. That changes 10 years later when the Weasleys come across her again and take her in, and Fred cant take his eyes off of her. Somewhat dark. Rated T because I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1 St Mungos

**_disclaimer! I don't own Harry Potter! Totally wish I did though :( this is totally non-canon. Pairs **so far** are Harry/Ginny and George/Hermione. FRED NEVER DIED IN THE 7TH BOOK! :D_**

Fred Weasley wrapped his arm around his date's waist and leaned over to whisper in her ear. Whatever he said made her blush and giggle. That's Fred Weasley for you, womanizer, and the new richy rich of the Wizarding World.

"Fredrick!" A shrill voice shouted over to the couple. Fred sighed and looked over at the petite brunette whose flawless face was flushed with anger.

"Hey, Belle…" Fred started slowly. "It's. Beck. You. _SODDING BASTARD_._" _Belle/Beck's hand reached over and slapped Fred across the face.

"Err, Baby who the hell is this…" His date asked. "My name is Beck, yah your 'baby' was with _me _just last night. If you think he's going to call you, you're just setting yourself up for heartache!" The whole bar was looking at the trio.

* * *

><p>For once in a year and a half, Fred Weasley went home alone. Except, as he walked through the large door of Weasley Manor, he found that his home wasn't empty; a petite red-head and her dashing husband were treating themselves to a glass of fire whisky in his living room. "Ahem…"<p>

"Oh, Freddie, finally…" Ginny Potter greeted somberly. Fred hesitated slightly before speaking, "What's wrong? Did anyone die?" He tried to make it sound as a joke, but his voice cracked. Ever since the war, it was hard to make jokes about death anymore. Ginny shook her head slowly, "No… but someone…" Her voice cracked. Harry Potter reached over and wrapped his arms around his wife.

"What's wrong…?" Fred asked again. Ginny took a deep breath before speaking again, "Luna Lovegood… you remember her?" Fred cracked a smile, the gorgeous blonde was completely mental, he got stuck under the mistletoe with her once at Ginny and Harry's wedding.

"Oh yeah… I remember her."

"Fredrick Weasley! You wipe that grin off your face right now!" Ginny growled. Fred was taken aback, "Gin… what happened to Loon- Luna." Ginny opened her mouth to speak but had burst into tears, "Sh-she t-t-tried to k-kill herself l-last night!"

* * *

><p>Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Harry were in the waiting room at St. Mungo's waiting patiently for Healer Verch to let them into Luna's room.<p>

When she appeared, Fred was the first one up with the famous Fred Weasley Crooked Smile, "Healer Verch, nice to meet you." He lifted her hand to his lips and found her ring finger. "And it would mean… Mrs. Verch…." She lifted a delicate eyebrow, "Aren't you here to visit someone for depression?" She snapped.

Healer Verch turned on one foot and headed for Luna's room, the rest of the Weasley Clan followed close by each smacking Fred on the way. Healer Verch stopped in front of a long wide door with the name "Lovegood" written on the sign.

"Miss Lovegood is very delicate right now. I ask you all not to make any loud noises, any shocking news, anything that might frighten her…" The Weasley Family nodded eagerly, they wanted to see Luna.

They all had second thoughts however, when they entered the room, which looked empty besides a large white bed, a long floor lamp, and a very small window. Finally they saw a small crouched figure in a far corner. Healer Verch walked over to the floor lamp and flicked it on, "Luna, dear, your friends the Weasley's are here to visit you…"

Fred stepped slightly closer to the small girl, "Luna..." The figure shook slightly and sky blue eyes peered through dirty blonde hair. Fred walked closer and swept the hair away from her face. Her face was covered in tears and the seemingly permanent shocked expression was replaced with a blank expression. Expressionless.

He heard muffled sobs behind him, most likely from the Weasley women; "I'm sorry…" Luna whispered quietly. She hid her tear stained face in her shaking hands. Instinctively Fred wrapped his arms around Luna, as he did many times with Ginny after a break up or something. The room was filled with sobs, slowly everyone started leaving, first were Ginny and Harry who had to let the baby sitter go home, then Hermione and George who had to leave due to George having work early the next day, Molly and Arthur were tired so Ron took them home.

As for Fred? He fell asleep, the tiny blonde in his arms.

**_REVIEW? FAVORITE? YES? :D _**

**_`V`_**


	2. Chapter 2 What Had Happened

When Fred woke up, he was alone. He stretched his arms, cracking his aching back in the process. It took a moment or two for him to remember where he was and what the situation was.

St. Mungo's… Luna.

Fred ran a hand through his hair, his eyes searching for her. "Good morning, Fred Weasley." Croaked a voice from the other side of the room; Fred let out a sigh of relief and made his way to Luna and sat beside her against the wall. Luna barely looked at him and continued to stare at the floor as if a tile would pop out of place and begin singing and dancing.

"Luna… you were so happy…" Fred started; however, he couldn't seem to choke out the rest of the sentence. If he were his twin, he would know all the right sensitive words. Fred wasn't George though; he was the better looking twin who joked at all the wrong times. Luna brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs, "The last time you saw me I suppose… everyone is suppose to be happy at weddings though."

She drew in a breath, "Oh, Fred, you were always a nice boy. You and your twin both were so nice to me, same with Hermione, Harry, and Ginny." She paused, "And Neville…"

Fred swallowed, if there was anything he could take back, it was his constant jokes about Neville. He was a war hero.

"He kissed me in the Astronomy Tower, you know, during the war… Said that he loved me and one day we'd marry. Then he had to go help, and after that I never saw him again…" Tears were spilling out of her eyes but somehow she managed to continue.

"So many people were gone after the war, I tried to pull it together, you know, for daddy? But Daddy had gotten the Dementor's Kiss while he was in Azkaban… And people still treated me like I was loony. People still made fun of me, especially Slytherins. No one ever visits me… I was just lonely." Finally Luna's bright blue eyes met Fred's gray-blue ones.

"I'm sorry." Her voice was so low she nearly whispered it. Fred hung his head low, "Mum and Dad live so near you, I should have attempted to visit you… invite you over for the Sunday dinners…" Guilt was washing over him.

They fell into a comfortable silence before Healer Verch stepped in. "Excuse me, Mr. Weasley? Miss Lovegood needs her rest…" Fred looked at Luna.

"I'll be fine, Fred." She promised.

"GRAND'MERE!" Shrieked a ten year old Victoire while pulling at her hair. Molly Weasley rushed into the bedroom, "What is it dear?" She asked with a worried expression; however she couldn't seem to contain her giggles when she saw Victoire's hair. Once it was a silvery blonde with long tousled curls, and now it was a short green frizz. "Grand'Mere look at what James did!" Victoire shrieked.

Molly rushed to her granddaughter with her wand chuckling a bit, "Oh, Victoire, James is just a three-year-old. He doesn't know…" Victoire growled. Molly giggled a bit and when she was done fixing Victoire's hair, she headed downstairs to answer a rapping at the door.

"Oh, Freddie dear…" She didn't like the way her son looked. His eyes had dark bags under them, he was paler than usual, and his red hair looked messy as if he had been running his hands through it too many times.

James Sirius Potter was looking at his grandmother and his Uncle Freddie through the window, Uncle Freddie looked sad. So like any wise three –year –old would do, he rushed outside and wrapped his arms around Uncle Freddie's leg. "Uncle Freddie don't be sad!" James pleaded. Fred chuckled and ruffled James's already messy red hair.

"I'm okay, Kid. Go inside and mess with your cousins." James looked pleased by the idea and ran inside.

"Luna's a mess, mum. Neville proposed to her, now he's gone. Her dad is an empty shell. She lives about a mile or two away and we don't bloody visit her." Fred rubbed the bridge of his nose, "To think that while I've been shagging girls every night, Luna has been trying to kill herself."

When he realized what he said, the tips of his ears turned bright red. Thankfully, his mum pretended not to hear. Most likely because of the state he was in, and he would most likely receive hell for it later. Molly smiled warmly at him and patted his arm, "Oh, Freddie. You'll be able to help her. You can always make people smile." She wrapped her arms around him.

When they pulled away Molly guided him inside the burrow, "Now come in, I'm about to start lunch."

Fred smiled to himself, even at twenty – eight years of age, he could always count on his mum for encouraging words, and lunch.


	3. Chapter 3 Luna comes home

**_HI GUYS! I STARTED SCHOOL AND SO IT'LL TAKE LONGER FOR ME TO UPDATE D: ANYWAYS. THANKS FOR THE FAVORITES, REVIEWS, AND ALERTS! YOU GUYS ROCK!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, AND NEVER WILL (SADLY) OWN HARRY POTTER!_**

Luna grew accustom to having Fred around every day. He would show up every day after breakfast and they would talk about anything and everything. Fred would stay until after lunch and then Luna would take her potion, it was for her depression and it made her tired, so Fred would usually be asked to leave.

Except for one fall day, after Luna swallowed her potion and before she fell asleep, she looked over at Fred, "I want to go home." She whispered. He nodded and held her hand until her eyelids fell and Luna was in a deep slumber.

Fred exited the room quietly and stepped over to Healer Verch, "Excuse me, Healer Verch?" He started hesitantly.

She looked crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow, "Yes, Mr. Weasley?" Fred shuffled his feet, well I was wondering. Luna Lovegood, when can I take her out?" Healer Verch tucked a strand of her auburn hair behind her ear, "You want to take her home?" Fred sighed, wasn't that obvious?

He nodded quickly, "Yes."

"Come with me."

He followed her to the reception desk and she took a seat behind the counter. "Mr. Fred Weasley would like to take Ms. Luna Lovegood to her home. She is in our depression ward…" At first Fred thought she was talking to herself before he noticed a quill rapidly scribbling out every word Healer Verch said on a piece of parchment.

Healer Verch smiled up at Fred, "Miss Lovegood may go home tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Fred made sure that Luna's home was clean before she came home. He dusted away the dust and wiped off anything that was left. Everything was in place and the whole home was in tip top shape. But Luna seemed happier about the fact that she was, indeed, home.<p>

"Thank you, Fred Weasley." Luna said quietly as she took in her home. It was as exactly as she left it. The walls filled with shelves of books, the kitchen crowded but tidy, plants took the corners of each room.

They spent the rest of the day together in Luna's home. They sat in the small living room and Luna read out of one of her favorite books about the creatures that could be out there. They ate sandwiches and drank tea. Sat down by the lake together so Fred can enjoy the sunset and Luna could enjoy the "Purtsnouts" dancing. (Luna had told Fred that they were little pink creatures who floated around at sunset to dance and eat anything that landed on the surface of water)

When night had fallen, Fred took Luna inside, tucked her into bed, and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, Fred Weasley. I'll see you tomorrow." Luna said to him dreamily. Fred smiled to himself knowing that her voice was back and her crazy creatures. "See you tomorrow, Luna." He said back.

He walked out the home of Luna Lovegood and disappeared into the night.

**_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!_**


	4. Chapter 4 Burgers and Bay

**_AHHH! FOURTH CHAPTER UP ALL READY? :D THANKS TO THE FAVORITERS AND THE REVIEWS AND THE ALERTERS! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! _**

**_Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter... :(_**

Luna woke up at the crack of dawn, a habit she had. She slipped on a pair of slippers and slipped outside quietly. She was acting silly, no one was at the house, so no one would here her….

She walked a little way to the lake and sat down to enjoy the sunrise. While watching the sunrise, she was given time to think about her friendship with Fred. She enjoys his company; he was nice to her; so funny, nice, attractive… Luna mentally slapped herself. Sure Fred was … nice looking. But he was just a friend, a healer. Like a Gurple.

Fred was her savior.

* * *

><p>Fred yawned and sat up on his bed. He stretched out his arms and stepped out of bed. "Master Fred, would like breakfast in bed?" Asked a small voice. Fred smiled at his house elf, Bink. "No thank you, Bink. I will be heading off to a friend's house today. You are excused for the rest of the day." Bink smiled at her master and left the room.<p>

Much to Hermione's protests, Fred had gotten a house elf, but treated her fairly. How could he even as much as glare at Bink after Hermione's threats? Fred changed into casual muggle clothes quickly and without a second thought, and a quick wave of his wand he apparated to Luna's house.

"Ahhh!" Luna squealed and grabbed a robe and covered herself, "Fred, what the bloody hell?" She shrieked.

Fred Weasley quickly covered his eyes, "Oh Merlin!"

"Fred get out!"

He nodded quickly and found his way to the door and ran out. Luna took a deep breath and quickly dressed in muggle clothes before any other Weasleys could apparate in as well.

She crept downstairs and found Fred in the living room, she cleared her throat. Fred looked over and jumped up, his ears turned beet red, "Err, Luna. I didn't mean to…"

"We shall never speak of it." Luna warned. Fred ran his fingers through his hair, how could he be nervous? He never had any trouble with girls. He was Fred Gideon Weasley!

Luna shuffled her feet awkwardly, "So, hungry?"

"Starving!"

They linked arms and apparated to an ally in muggle London. Luna rubbed her temples; she never did care for apparating.

* * *

><p>"So, know any good places?" Fred asked nervously. Luna nodded and grabbed his hand and dragged him out to the street. She liked holding Fred's hand, it was strong and soft, and he filled the spaces between her fingers perfectly.<p>

After walking a few blocks, Luna guided him into a burger joint. "They have these things called hamburgers here, ever heard of them? Well they're really good, especially here." Fred inhaled the scent as soon as he walked into the joint. It smelled amazing, aside from the smell of the muggles who sat in little tables.

They both scooted in something Luna called a "booth" and looked at menus, "Okay, you're getting an original hamburger, since this is your first time." Luna ordered. Fred smiled at her, "You're the boss."

A waitress in a mini skirt, and even mini-er apron walked over with a cocky smile on her lips, "Hi, I'm Bay, can I take your order?" Luna tried not to pay attention to the fact that Bay's green eyes were fixated on Fred as she said this.

Fred smiled back at the waitress, "I'll have a…" Oh Godric, what did Luna call them?

"He'll have a hamburger and a coca cola, and I'll have a bacon cheeseburger and a coca cola." Luna piped up. Bay finally looked over at Luna and anger flashed in her eyes. "Oh, bossy little sister isn't she?" She said, she meant it as a joke but anyone could tell she wasn't amused, or liked the fact that Luna was obviously not Fred's sister.

"Actually, she's my date." Fred said. Both Luna's and Bay's eyebrows shot up.  
>"Well, I'll go get your orders then…" Bay said after she cleared her throat.<p>

Luna stared down at her menu as if it was the most interesting she's ever seen. Fred stared out the window acting calm. While inside he was mentally kicking himself, why had he said that? Luna was probably feeling awkward, there was no way she could even like him that way. _He_ didn't even like her that way! Did he?

Bay gave them their drinks and food and didn't bother them again until they asked for the check and left.

Fred took Luna home first and drank some tea with her while they watched the sunset and the "Purtsnouts"

"The food was great, by the way." Fred said after twilight fell. Luna nodded, "Yes, it is." She said dreamily. After a while she shivered, it was nearly winter and was starting to get cold. Without thinking about it, Fred wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. Neither had realized what he did for a bit. When Luna did she tried not to react too terribly. When Fred realized he blushed red. He tried to convince himself that it was only as an older brother move.

When Luna finally had enough she looked up at Fred, "Oh Fred?" When her eyes met his though, she couldn't finish her sentence she felt herself drawing closer…

"I'm tired." She blurted out as she slipped out of his arms and stood up. Fred stood up as well and nodded, "uh, Yeah, I should go." He was about to reach over for a hug but he had stopped himself and Luna had taken a step back.

"Goodnight, Luna."

**_:D SORRY ABOUT THE WHOLE "ITS ALMOST WINTER" THING. IT WAS CHEESY BUT IT SET UP THE WHOLE ALMOST KISSING THING, WHICH IS ALSO CHEESY! ALSO, IS ME WRITING IN CAPS MAKING YOU YELL IN YOUR HEAD? LOL! :D KEEP COMING WITH THE REVIEWS AND THE FAVORITES AND SUCH! :D YOU GUYS ROCK!_**

**_`V`_**


	5. Chapter 5 Accusing and Announcing

**_Hey guys! :D Okay, Luna hasn't been Luna-ish so far, and she's not really Luna-ish in this chapter, but her time will come I promise! keep on reviewing guys, :D I love you reviewers!_**

**_Disclaimer: ... You should very well know that I do not own Harry Potter_**

Luna took a deep breath as soon as she entered the safety of our home. Running a hand through her hair she tried to calm herself down. She tried to tell herself that nothing was about to happen, but she couldn't. It was obvious she was going to kiss Fred. Fresh images seeped into her mind.

Fred seeing her get closer. Fred's face getting farther away. Oh, bullocks, what if Fred didn't _want _to kiss her?

She served herself some tea to cal her nerves, Godric, it's just Fred Weasley! He's her best friend, nothing more! He finds nothing in her attractive and vice versa!

She cracked open a book about some creatures while sipping her tea. And soon, nothing was bothering her anymore.

* * *

><p>Fred arrived at his home and kicked a chair over, "Godric! I should have kissed her!" he shouted to no one else. Bink ran over to fix the chair, "Bink make tea for Master Weezy?" She asked hopefully. Fred took a deep breath, "Yes please, Bink."<p>

He sat down on his couch and thought for a bit. He was going to kiss her, and she was going to kiss him back. He knew this, but why had they stopped? Luna looked surprised, and a bit scared.

Wait, what was he saying? Did he like her? No way, they were just friends. She was gorgeous yes, but that was it!

That was hard to convince himself of that.

Bink set his tea on a coaster in front of Fred, "Master Weezy wants anything more?"

Fred shook his head and reached for his tea, "Thank you, Bink. Get some rest."

After he had finished his tea, he left the mug in a sink and headed upstairs for his room. How could he not think about this? He fancied Luna! Luna! Of all people!

She was the girl who skipped around the corridors of Hogwarts and wore radish earrings. Luna Lovegood. The depressed and broken. She needed him, but not as a boy who fancied her. As a friend. He would start with the Weasley Sunday Dinner…

* * *

><p>"Luna are you ready?" Fred called from the living room.<p>

"Hold on, Fred!" She called from her room. He sighed; he had been waiting for ten minutes already. Luna finally skipped down the stairs, and Fred's jaw dropped. She was wearing a light blue dress and was hugged her hips and swished around her thighs. Did she always have a nice bum?

Fred shook his head and stood up, "Ready m'lady?" he asked holding out his arm for her. She giggled slightly and took his arm, "Ready."

They apparated to the burrow, where the dinner table was already crowded with children and adults alike. Molly served the food in bowls and plates in the center of the table and sat at the end, "Dig in everyone!" She chirped. And no one hesitated. Everyone chatted merrily, but everyone quieted down when Ron asked, "So, Fred, when did you and Luna get together?"

Everyone turned to face the pair questioningly, they were both blushing scarlet. "We aren't together" They said at the same time. Everyone's faces looked doubtful.

* * *

><p>When the plates were cleared, Luna wandered off to talk to Hermione and Ginny, and Fred sat with his brothers and Harry. "C'mon, brother, you can tell me anything." George said suspiciously. Fred shook his head.<br>"There's nothing to tell, my dear brothers."

The boys laughed, "Sure there's not." Harry said. Fred sighed, "So what about you Georgie, anything new with you and Granger?" George merely shook his head, "Nothing you can prove." Fred laughed, he knew what that meant.

"Luna you tell me what is going on, this instant!" Ginny ordered. Luna blushed, "Nothing."

Hermione scoffed, "Oh please, we both know that isn't true, Luna. I said the same thing when you and Ginny asked me about George at the wedding!"

Luna giggled, she knew this was true. But nothing was going on with her and Fred… right?

George walked over and took Hermione's hand and led her to the living room, confused, Ginny and Luna followed.

George stepped on the coffee table and called out, "Excuse me!" He immediately had everyone's attention. Hermione blushed a bright red.

"I'd like to announce that the beautiful, the_ amazing_, Hermione Granger has agreed to marry me!" Everyone's emotions turned from shock to happiness. Congratulations were thrown at the couple, Hermione was blushing and George was beaming.

* * *

><p>When Luna and Fred arrived back to Luna's house they were laughing at the hysterics that Molly had when the engagement was announced.<p>

"I can't believe how hard she cried, she already had a wedding planner ready!" Luna howled with laughter. They had to support each other when they were holding their stomachs. When they had calmed down they sat down on the couches relaxing.

They fell into a comfortable silence, "Hey Fred?" Luna whispered.

"Yes?"

"Do you fancy me?"

They were both shocked by the question. After a beat Luna sat up, "Oh, Merlin, I don't know why I said that, it's crazy—"

She was interrupted by Fred lips meeting hers.

**_Ahhh I dunno if you guys hate the ending of this chapter or not, but you should know there is a slight chance that I won't update for two days after tomorrow! But keep on reviewing and favoriting and alerting!_**

**_`V`_**


	6. Chapter 6 Confessing and Crying

**_You guy's rock for the favoriting and alerting, and the few reviews. :) But, a reviewed writer is a happy writer! Okay, so Luna is more herself, and more... not. It's kind of a sad chapter, but it gets happier I promise. And also the "Problem" part of the story is coming up. ;D _**

**_Disclaimer:... I really hope that by now you guys know I don't own Harry Potter. The magic (teehee) belongs to the fabulous J.K. Rowling :) _**

It took a while for both of them to realize what had just happened. Luna found herself kissing back. _Luna Lovegood _was snogging _Fred Weasley. _Merlin, Fred couldn't think of the gossip this would build back at Hogwarts… When Fred pulled away he stared into the wide bright blue eyes of Luna Lovegood.

"That was lovely." She said in a dreamy nonchalant voice. Fred stared at her bewildered. Did she really didn't think much of the kiss? He looked closely and felt content when he noticed the small smile playing on her lips. He cupped her face in one hand, and with the other pulled her closer.

"Luna, I fancy you." Her eyes sparkled. Had her eyes always been that pretty?

"I fancy you too." She replied in her dreamy Luna voice. She reached over and ran her long fingers through his hair.

"Filled with wakspurts?" Fred asked jokingly.

She smiled, "Yes, actually. You might want to get that checked." Fred chuckled and wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

><p>Fred Weasley woke up to a finger poking him in the side, he sat up squealing. Quite girlish, actually. Luna giggled, "Fred, its noon." She whispered. Fred wrapped his arms around Luna and lay back down, "No, I'm going back to sleep." Luna giggled again and stroked the bridge of his nose with her index finger (<strong><em>AN this actually works for getting people up! but mind you, it feels funny...)_**. Fred shook his head and sat up sighing, "Fine."

Luna sat up and fixed her clothes. Fred looked at her, "Why are you wearing that?" She was wearing overalls over a bright red shirt and long rubber black boots.

"I'm going hunting for Jillenpurgs." She replied as if the answer was obvious. Fred frowned.

"And what am _I_ suppose to do?"

Luna shrugged and twisted her hair up in a messy bun, "You own a shop don't you?" Fred sighed walked over to Luna and pecked her lightly on the lips, "Fine. I'll see you later." She nodded and Fred apparated away.

* * *

><p>Luna hadn't found the Jillenpurgs, and she didn't know what else to do. Fred was still at the shop, and she didn't dare visit Ginny and Harry. They both wanted at least three children. Who knew what they could be doing.<p>

She tugged off the rubber boots and overalls and settled for a pair of muggle jeans. She knew what she wanted to do. She grabbed her wand and apparated to the cemetery.

When she arrived she rubbed her head and walked around, making sure that she left flowers on every grave until she found what she was looking for. She sat next to the grave marked Neville Longbottom.

"Hi, Nev." She whispered bringing her knees to her chest. "I'm sorry I haven't visited. I'm guessing you know about the attempted…" She couldn't say the word. "Wherever you are, I'm guessing you're up there with the Gurples. I bet they're keeping you company. Along with Lupin, and Tonks and everyone… I'm with Fred Weasley now. As in, with. I know you'd approve."

She sighed and tucked her wand loosely on her ear. "I miss you Nev, you were a war hero. You were _my_ hero." Tears slipped out of her eyes that she had squeezed shut.

* * *

><p>Fred was in the backroom signing papers when George barged in, "Hello, Fred, how are you today?" He said with a smirk. Fred shrugged nonchalantly.<p>

George walked over and messed up his brother's hair, "You _liar_." Fred looked up at him. "You're a rotten liar, you are." Fred grinned, "How did you find out?" George rolled his eyes and grabbed a box of Puking Pasties from a shelf, "Twin telepathy, dear brother."

Fred dropped his quill and ran his fingers through his hair, "I can't believe that she was the girl we use to snicker at whenever she skipped down the corridors."

George grinned, "This is one for the Prophet isn't it? '_Fred Weasley getting love from Lovegood'_, it would be front page!" Fred grinned back.

"What about you, brother? I bet the Prophet would love to get an interview from you and Granger about your wedding. I can see it now, '_Half owner of the famous joke shop_ Weasley's Wizard Weezes_ marrying the brains of the Golden Trio? The wedding of the Decade or disaster?_'"

George burst out laughing, "Careful there, Gred, I might have to slip one of these in your lunch." And with a smile he walked back out to the shop.

Lunch? Fred checked his watch and decided he'd go to Luna's. She'd have to be back from hunting by now right? He flicked his wand and apparated to Luna's, only to find she wasn't there. He checked in the rooms and down by the lake, still no Luna. So he apparated to where the "Jillenpurgs" were. Nope... What the bloody hell were Jillenpurgs anyways?

The burger place in muggle London. No.

Diagon Ally. Negative.

Hogsmeade. No Luna.

Then it occurred to him, and he found himself in the cemetery where most of the Hogwarts Hero's were buried. Then he saw her. She was leaning against the gravestone, her face hidden by her long blonde hair, her shoulders shaking.

Fred walked over cautiously, "Luna." He whispered. Her head snapped up at the sound of her name, when she saw Fred standing there she wiped the tears off her face with her sweater sleeve.

"Oh, hello, Fred." She croaked. Fred sat down by her and pulled her into his lap.

"Luna…" He started, but he hadn't a clue what to say. So he wrapped his arms around her pulling her to his chest, and she sobbed into his chest.

Fred Weasley, was truly what Luna Lovegood needed.

**_Okay, so I know that the relationship might seem a bit fast, but don't worry I'm working on that! ;D all part of the master plan, my dear readers. Anyways, remember to review! When I get more readers I might ask for a certain number of reviews for a new chapter :) keep that in mind._**

**_You know You love Me _**

**_xoxo_**

**_`V`_**


	7. Chapter 7 Jokes and Jillenpurgs

**_woo! Okay, Luna is more Luna in this one again, and this one is allllll happy! :D I swear. No promises about the next one, I'm not sure yet though. I'm planning on the next one being funny.. ;D you guys will just have to wait and see! :) Keep on reviewing, EVERY TIME YOU REVIEW, YOU SAVE A BABY!_**

**_Disclaimer: JK Rowling is God, she created the Harry Potter world. _**

Fred awoke in his room with Luna curled up against his chest. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. He wasn't sleepy anymore, but he enjoyed seeing Luna like this; peaceful and happy. Like she did back in Hogwarts. Luna stirred slightly and wrapped her arms around Fred's waist.

"Morning already?" She muttered against his chest.

Fred chuckled and sat up pulling Luna to sit on his lap, "How about breakfast in bed?" Luna beamed, "Yes please." Fred kissed her lightly on the lips and headed downstairs.

"Don't forget the gurdyroot tea!" Luna called out.

"Wouldn't dream of it!"

Luna observed Fred's room; it was grand with silk drapes and oil paintings. Luna had also not seen so many wakspurts in one place. She giggled to herself.

Fred had dismissed Bink; he wanted to cook breakfast himself. Besides, girls love a man who can cook. He prepared scrambled eggs, toast, some pudding and the gurdyroot tea. He set the food on a tray and brought it up to Luna, only to find her wandering in his room staring up at the ceiling.

"Luna, what are you doing?" He asked with a smile.

"Wakspurts, your room is full of them." She said in a dreamy voice. Fred chuckled and set the tray on his bed. He walked up to Luna and kissed her lightly, "Breakfast is ready." He muttered against her lips.

Luna beamed and went straight for the pudding.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Fred asked sitting down next to her. Luna pondered this while licking off some pudding from her fingers.

"I'm going to go looking for Jillenpurgs again." Fred grinned, "No, _we're_ going to hunting for Jillenpurgs." Luna beamed up at him then frowned a bit, "But the shop…" Fed shrugged, "Verity and Ron can handle one day."

* * *

><p>Fred Weasley felt foolish. He felt very foolish indeed. Luna had gotten him into overalls, rubber boots, and bright pink shirt. And he was standing in a muddy puddle with a rope tied around his waist.<p>

"Remind me again, why I'm doing this."

Luna skipped toward him and tugged a bit on the rope to make sure it was secure, "Jillenpurgs." She said simply.

"But why the pink shirt?" He groaned. Luna giggled, "For my own entertainment of course." She smiled up at him with a dreamy expression.

"Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Go!"

Fred jumped up and down in the puddle and ran towards the lake, which was equally muddy. He dived inside with ease and found himself deep in the lake. How had Luna described them? Blue with hundreds of little fins around their bodies; no sign of them. Fred felt a tugging around his waist, and he was being pulled back out of the water.

"Did you find them?" Luna called out. Fred swam over and sat next to Luna's feet. "No such luck." Luna pouted and sat next to Fred dipping her bare feet into the lake.

"Sorry, love." Fred said beginning to wrap his arm around her; however, Luna inched away quickly.

Fred laughed and wrapped his arms around her, soaking her. She squealed and burst into a fit of giggles, "Noooo!"

* * *

><p>Luna sat alone at her table smiling a bit to herself, Ron had apparated looking for Fred, and apparently there was some trouble at the shop.<p>

She liked Fred, she liked the way he made her insides feel. All tingly. Luna swallowed the rest of her gurdyroot tea and washed the cup with a quick wave of her wand. Magic made everything easier. She found herself giggling remembering the day's events and went upstairs for a shower. She smelled like a muddy lake…

Around the early evening, someone apparated to Luna's house, she jumped up grabbing her wand. Though it wasn't needed, it was just Ginny and Hermione. A happy looking Ginny and Hermione she might add.

"Oh, hello." Luna greeted with a smile.

Ginny pulled her in for a bone crushing hug, "Hi, Luna!" Hermione smiled and reached over for a gentler hug.

"What brings you two here?" Luna asked.

Hermione smiled boldly, "I want you to be a bridesmaid!" Ginny beamed at Luna, she looked about ready to burst with excitement.

Luna nodded, "Of course. As long as we don't have mistletoe in the bouquets, they're infested with Nargles you know."

Ginny let out a squeal of delight, she didn't seem to notice the part about Nargles though.

"She should really be careful about them…" Luna thought to herself.

* * *

><p>"Brother dear!" George called out as he entered the shop. Fred's head snapped up, "Hello, good brother. Come to hear about my day?"<p>

George chuckled as he walked over to his twin, "Not quite. As you should very well know, I'm getting married." Fred rolled his eyes, how could he not? "And every groom needs a best man…" Fred beamed at that. "So do you know if Ron is available?" he chuckled at the look on his brother's face and slapped him on the back, "You're my best man and you know it Gred."

Fred smiled at his brother, "Bloody hell I am!"

He stepped up on the railing of the staircase, using a pole to help him stay put, "Can I have your attention please!" He called out to the customers. Their heads snapped up and stared up at the two brothers.

"I'd like you all to congratulate my younger, less attractive brother as he is about to get married!"

People cheered, George looked as if he won a prize the way he held his head up with pride.

"And you're not too far away are you, dear brother?" George muttered to Fred as the cheers began to die down.  
>Fred Weasley blushed.<p>

**_I know it was short... So what did you think? Are you going to save a baby? I hope so! Btw i wont be able to post tomorrow..._**

**_you know you love me_**

**_xoxo_**

**_`VW`_**


	8. Chapter 8 Bachelors and Bachelorettes

**_Okay, no one has "Saved a baby" yet. But i am very bored. Again, thanks to the reviews, favorites, and alerts. You guys rock! 3_**

**_Disclaimer: .. You should bloody well know I don't own Harry Potter by now.._**

**_Warning: Drunk Characters... nuff said. _**

The weeks went by quickly for Luna, she found herself busy helping Hermione with the wedding planning. She rarely had time to go searching for her creatures anymore. But too soon, the day before Doomsday came.

You see, when Ginny was looking up muggle traditions for her wedding (the traditions fascinated her, and she wanted to do it for Harry) she instantly fell in love with one particular tradition.

The bachelor and bachelorette party.

And Ginny wanted to give Hermione the fun she had. Ginny also wouldn't take no for an answer from Luna.

"You'll have fun, I promise." Fred told her encouragingly. Luna shrugged and continued to read her book. Fred covered the page with his large hand, "Promise you'll at least_ try_ to have fun."

Luna seemed to ponder this, "Alright, but as soon as the Wakspurts come around I'm leaving…"

Fred chuckled and kissed her forehead, "I can go too if you want."

"No you can't!" A new voice scolded. Both Luna and Fred looked up to see Ginny who had her nose scrunched up. "Bachelorettes only, besides you have to go to George's bachelor party, you're the best man!" Fred seemed uncomfortable, "I'm busy tomorrow, big meeting you see."

Ginny rolled her eyes, unconvinced, "You're a rotten liar, Fredrick. You're going to the party and that's final." She turned to Luna, "I came to tell you that Hermione, Padma, Parvarti, and I will be coming over at noon tomorrow." Luna sighed and nodded.

And with that, Ginny Weasley apparated away.

Luna snuggled into Fred's chest and wrapped her arms around him, "Fred?"

"Yes?"

"Why don't you want to go to the party? I thought you liked parties."

That seemed to struck a nerve, "I just don't…"

"But why?"

Fred sighed, "Because I do stupid things when I'm drunk."

Luna seemed to ponder this for a while, "I trust you." She finally said. Fred smiled

* * *

><p>The girls arrived at Luna's home at 12:00 pm sharp, armed with bags of makeup and a bag of clothes. Ginny looked Luna up and down, "Okay, I'll work on Luna, you guys start getting ready."<p>

Luna blushed and sat down, ready for the torture.

Ginny plucked, highlighted, plucked some more, and brushed makeup over Luna's face. When she was done, she handed Luna a hand held mirror. Luna couldn't believe who she saw in the mirror. A girl with fair flawless skin, rosy cheeks, and dark red lips; she couldn't believe that this person, was _her_. Ginny grabbed something from the bag of clothes and tossed it to Luna, "Go get dressed." She ordered.

Luna did as she was told and ran upstairs to her room, only when she had shed her clothes and held the article of clothing in front of her did she realized the problem. She tugged it on and ran downstairs, "Ginny?"

Ginny looked up from the mirror, "Yes?"

"You forgot to give me bottoms."

Ginny looked back to the mirror and continued lightly brushing some blush onto her cheekbones, "No, it's a dress." She stated.

Luna looked back down to the "dress" it was a deep purple that went down to her mid-thigh. This was a dress?

Hermione, Padma, and Parvarti were ready, and looked stunning as always. Wearing more or less material than her, when Ginny was done getting ready she looked equally as stunning as them. Luna blushed, she felt out of place with them.

* * *

><p>Fred didn't have a good feeling about the party at all. He wanted to go turn around right as he walked into one of the few wizard clubs. George seemed to share the feeling, but Harry and Ron urged them on. And as soon as they got to the bar, all was forgotten with a couple of shots.<p>

* * *

><p>Luna felt tipsy, and so did the other girls. They swallowed down shots and martinis and took over the dance floor, giggling and twirling. Ginny walked over to Luna and brought one of Luna's curls to her upper lip like a mustache, "Look I'm Draco Malfoy!" She proclaimed with a giggle. The girls snorted with laughter.<p>

"If you're Draco that makes me Hagrid!" Hermione stated proudly. They laughed all the more.

They stopped by the bar again to get more drinks, "So, you and Fred Weasley?" Padma asked curiously with a smile playing on her lips. Luna nodded proudly sipping on her drink; she had never seen so many Wakspurts in one place.

"So, is he as good in bed as the Prophet says he is?"

Both Luna and Ginny nearly spit out their drinks.

"I wouldn't know." Luna said, blushing scarlet. Ginny covered her ears, "Okay, I don't want to hear about my brother in that way!" She said loudly.

When they apparated to Ginny's and Harry's house, Ginny brought out bags from a broom closet and took them to the dining room and set them in front of Hermione.

"This is my favorite part of the party." She stated.

Hermione beamed, "Presents!" She reached into a pink and black bag and pulled out some pieces of fabric, eyes wide, "Oh!"

The girls burst into hysterics.

* * *

><p>Fred was drunk. Very drunk, but so was everyone else. He didn't realize how drunk he was until he found himself flirting with a petite black-haired girl.<p>

"So, what does Fred stand for?" She asked coyly.

"Fred." He answered with a smirk.

The girl muffled a giggle with her hand. And before he knew it, she was leaning over and pressing her chapped lips to his. Her breath reeked of alcohol and cigarettes.

Fred finally pulled away, "Ah, I have a girlfriend." He stated, taking a swig of his drink. "Besides, I have to get home." He pulled out his wand, and as he flicked it, he felt a small hand grab his arm, and apparate to his home with him.

"What the bloody hell!" He cried as he fell to his couch. The girl grinned at him and crawled over to lie on top of him, "What's the chance of your girlfriend coming over?" She asked before pressing her lips to his.

* * *

><p>"I have to go." Luna finally stated, she pecked Hermione and Ginny on the cheek and apparated to Fred's. She wanted to see him, and tell him about her strange night. But as she landed in his home, she regretted the decision immediately.<p>

"Fred!" She shrieked. The girl on top of him seemed to forget about him momentarily, giving Fred the advantage to push her off of him. He stood up and ran to Luna, "No you don't understand!"

Luna shoved him away from her, tears falling down her cheeks, "How could you? I trusted you!"

He tried to step over to her again, "No, Luna, please listen!"

But Luna had already flicked her wand and gone home.

Fred glared at the girl, "Leave! Now!" He shouted. When she finally left, Fred fell to the floor, tears falling freely.

**_Don't kill me! This is the problem that i was talking about, and it wasn't as funny as I was hoping that I would do. Ahh, you guys must hate me for Neville and Fred. :( Sorry guys! Also, for the way Ginny was acting, I was doing it that way because that's how she is in most fan fiction, and I like Ginny acting like that. x) Don't hate me! Besides, the wedding is yet to come..._**

**_You know you love me_**

**_xoxo_**

**_`VW`_**


	9. Chapter 9 A Dance and A Dress

**_Sorry I have't updated in a while. But I did ask for reviews didn't I? All writing and no reviews makes an author sad! Also, school work :( Sigh, but i got bored and had free time. So here you guys go :D_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. And probably never will. get over it already!_**

For the first time in a while, Luna didn't want to get out of bed at the crack of dawn. She merely sat up in bed and thought for a while.

What was she to do? She was a bridesmaid for the same wedding that Fred was the best man in. She would _have_ to see him there. Maybe she could leave early… She put _that_ thought out of her head; Ginny would never let her leave. Luna finally got out a bed a half our later and walked to the large garment bag hanging on her closet door.

The bridesmaid dresses Hermione picked out were quite lovely. It was a baby blue dress that was modest, but could easily peek interest, and the hem barely swept her shins.

She changed into the dress quickly and brushed through her long hair before grabbing her wand and apparate to the Burrow. Hermione was in a short slip, fixing her unruly curls into perfect ringlets, and Ginny was helping Padma and Parvarti with their makeup.

"Oh, Luna thank Godric you're here. Can you calm Hermione down? She's going to go into hysterics." Ginny asked barely taking her eyes off Padma's face.

Hermione rolled her eyes fixing her ringlets into a messy but sophisticated bun, "Oh, I'll be_ fine_." She said firmly. Luna giggled and sat across from her, "You're biting your lip quite a lot, Hermione." She pointed out.

Hermione blushed and dabbed some lipstick on, "Oh, Alright. I'm a little nervous." She admitted.

Luna grabbed a brush and fixed her hair, "It's alright Hermione," She assured, "George loves you, and you love him. And you'll live happily ever after with a bunch of bushy red haired babies."

Hermione smiled and handed Luna a mascara tube and lipstick, "Thanks, Luna."

* * *

><p>George fixed his blue tie nervously repeatedly, "Bullocks, what if she gets cold feet and bails?"<p>

Fred rolled his eyes and fixed his brother's tie properly, "She will."

Ron and Harry were fixing their messy hair without any progress before they finally gave up and sat down in the dining room, "What do you think is wrong with Fred?" Ron whispered. Harry shrugged and watched the Weasley twins carefully.

"So, what happened with you and Luna?" George asked softly. Fred continued to fix his hair, not looking his brother in the eye.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He replied absently.

George rolled his eyes and messed up his twin's hair with one hand, "C'mon, Freddie, don't lie. What happened?"

Fred grumbled and smoothed his hair back, "I got drunk." He replied simply. George frowned slightly and patted Fred's shoulder, "You both will figure it out. I can see the way you look at each other." Fred smiled lightly at his twin.

* * *

><p>Hermione checked for any flaws in the mirror once more before walking out to follow her bridesmaids. Luna patted her back lightly, "Good luck." She whispered. Hermione smiled gratefully, "You too."<p>

Luna took her place next to Fred without bothering to look up at his face."

"You look gorgeous." He whispered. Luna managed to turn up the corners of her lips, "Thank you." She said back.

The wedding march started, and Luna walked down the aisle and took her place next to Ginny, grinning brightly at Hermione as she took her place next to George.

"Will you, Hermione, take George as your lawfully wedded husband?" said Kingsley. Hermione nodded blinking away her tears, "I do."

"Will you, George, take Hermione as your lawfully wedded wife?"

George grinned, staring at Hermione like a blind man who saw the sun for the first time, "I do."

"Then in the name of Merlin, I pronounce you bonded for life."

Hermione and George wrapped their arms around each other for a kiss.

Luna found herself wiping away some stray tears.

* * *

><p>"May I have this dance?" Fred asked softly. Luna looked up to finally look at him. She had been sitting alone at the table for what seemed like ages. She crossed her arms over her chest.<p>

"Please?" He asked. How could she say no when he had that look in his eyes?" She sighed and took his hand, "_One_ dance." She warned.

"That's all I ask for." He replied.

They made their way to the dance floor, Luna's arms wrapped around Fred's neck loosely and Fred's arms rested on her hips. They swayed like that for a while in silence before Fred spoke again.

"Luna, I was drunk, and she kissed me. I apparated home, but she grabbed my arm and appeared at my home. _She_ kissed _me_!" He explained in a rush. Luna looked down at her feet.

"Oh."

"Do you forgive me?"

Luna thought for a bit. It was an excellent explanation. And it made sense, but somehow she didn't know if she should.

She finally looked up again, "I'll think about it." She replied.

Fred seemed a bit relieved and pulled her closer, "That's all I asked for."

And for a moment, all was forgotten.


	10. Chapter 10 Sleeping and Seamus

**_Okay guys, I know that I haven't posted in a while, but C'MON I need reviews *tsk* *tsk* _**

**_Also I was suffering from writers block. So this is mostly a filler. I'm trying to get the next chapter all exciting :D :( but seriously guys, how hard is it to click, "Review" And then say "Great story" "i think this should happen" "Maybe you can put this in..?" _**

**_If you guys PM me I might put you in as a small or big character, depending how AWESOME Your message is ;D_**

**_Disclaimer:.. Sigh. I don't own harry Potter! _**

Luna was tired. Very tired. She didn't even notice what she was doing as she sat herself on Fred's lap and snuggled into his chest.

"Tired?" He whispered wrapping his arms around her.

She nodded weakly, suddenly very aware what she was doing. But she wasn't about to ruin it by pushing herself away...

"Let's take you home, Luna." He said picking her up slowly bridal style. She snuggled in closer until she was completely comfortable.

"Mkay."

They arrived in Luna's bedroom with a crack. Fred was about to gently lay Luna down on her bed when she groaned, "No, don't leave."

Fred chuckled softly and laid himself on her bed and pulled her on top of him, "Better?"

Luna nodded and wrapped her arms around him, "'Night, Fred."

"Goodnight, love."

When Luna awoke, she was alone, her legs tangled in her sheets, "Fred?" She called out.

"Down here!" He called back

She slipped off her bridesmaid dress and pulled on a bathrobe and walked downstairs. Fred was in her small kitchen frying some eggs. "Morning, love."

"Don't call me that, please." She said softly.

The grin on Fred's face fell, "Sorry."

"Smells good." She complimented quickly. She hated it when Fred looked sad.

"Thanks." He murmured putting the eggs on a plate. He set it on her table next to a glass of juice and some toast.

Luna sat down and started eating eagerly. The food was absolutely delicious.

"What are your plans for today?" Fred asked her quietly as he sat across from her.

Luna shrugged and sipped on her juice, "I might go down to Hogwarts to visit Seamus."

Fred raised an eyebrow, "Finnigan?" He asked.

Luna raised an eyebrow, "Yes, I haven't seen him in a long time. I would like to pay him a visit." Fred shrugged, and trying to look as if he didn't care much.

Was Fredrick Gideon Weasley feeling… jealously?

He cleared his throat, "Well, I think I'm going to the shop today. In fact," He checked his watch, "I think I should be there right now." He lied. Luna nodded, and almost leaned over to kiss him on the cheek, but stopped herself.

Fred stroked her cheek once before apparating away.

"Luna? Luna Lovegood?" Seamus Finnigan exclaimed.

Luna giggled and raced over for a hug from Seamus, students in the class gawked.

"Everyone, this is a friend of mine, Luna Lovegood. She fought in the battle of Hogwarts, as you should all very well know. Luna, this is my class." Luna waved at them all, beaming.

"Okay, everyone, today you're continuing your love potions. Get to it!"

Luna and Seamus sat at his desk.

"Luna, I haven't seen you in a long time!"

"I know, I've just been busy. Jillenpurgs, you know."

Seamus smiled a bit, and then turned serious, "I know about what you tried to do." Luna felt her blood rush to her cheeks, "Yes, well… I'd rather not talk about it."

Seamus nodded hesitantly, "I heard about you and Fred Weasley going out."

Luna nodded slowly, deciding not to tell him about the breakup just yet.

He smiled at her, "I'm happy for you Luna, you need some love in your life. But, I have a class to teach. I'll owl you alright?"

Luna nodded and pecked him lightly on the cheek and skipped out of the class merrily.

**_Review. Pm. Favorite. Alert. my favorite words for the moment_**

**_you know you love me_**

**_xoxo_**

**_`VW`_**


	11. Chapter 11 Friending and Forgiving

**_Only one review? Awwh this makes me sad... _**

**_Anyways, thanks to Nerdy Slytherin who PM'd me. :D Thanks! Lots of Love!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!_**

Luna had no idea what to do next, she was very bored, and in such cold weather there was no way she could hunt for Jillenpurgs. She twisted her hair up into a bun and apparated to an ally in muggle London.

She wandered around for a bit and ended up standing in front of the burger joint. She stared inside before finally heading inside. There was no way that she could let memories could stop her from coming to her favorite muggle place. So she walked inside casually and slid into a booth.

"Hi, can I help you?" A cheery voice asked.

Luna glanced up and frowned, "Oh, it's you." She said, failing at hiding the disgust in her voice.  
>The girl frowned, "I'm sorry?"<p>

The difference between the girl and Bay lessened, "Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you were…"

"Bay?" The girl asked with a smile, "I get that a lot. No, I'm Alanis."

Luna smiled apologetically, "Luna…" She stared at the menus, "Actually, I think I don't really have an appetite anymore…"

"Well, if it's about a guy. I think I can help…" Luna blushed.

"Well, it is, actually. This guy, your sister tried flirting with him last time we came here actually…"

Alanis giggled and sat across from her, "Sounds like her."

Luna smiled a bit and stared at her hands, "Yeah, well, a couple of days later, he kissed me. And things were great for a while, you know? Then, you see his brother was marrying one of my friends, so he went to the bachelor party, I went to the bachelorette.

Alanis smirked slightly, "I think I know where this is going, but go on…"

"Well, he got drunk, and he says that this girl… uhm… followed him home and kissed her. And I walked in at them."

Alanis made an "o" with her mouth and thought for a while, "Well… has he lied to you before?"

"Well, no… not that I know of…"

"Then you should hear him out… And it might be hard, but he could be telling the truth. He could love you." Alanis' blue eyes watched Luna for a bit, and then she shrugged and leaned back in the booth. "Or not…"

Luna thought for a bit, and then she finally said, "Thanks, Alanis."

Alanis smiled, "Hey, no problem. Look I got some tables to take care of. But, come and visit me when it all works out, yah?"

And without waiting for a reply, Alanis was walking away, her brown bob flouncing up and down.

Luna stared at her hands for a bit and finally got up and walked out the door.

Luna knocked on the wide red door with a fist, "Fred! Open up!"

When the door finally opened, Luna didn't see Fred, but rather, Bink.

"Hello, Miss Loo-uh" Luna smiled at the elf, "Hello, Bink. May I come in?" Bink nodded quickly and stepped aside for Luna to walk pass.

Luna skipped inside, "Fred!" She called out.

Fred appeared from the top of the staircase, "Luna?"

"Fred!"

He smiled wide and started jogging down the staircase, "What are you doing here?" He asked still grinning.

Luna raced over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"You forgive me?" He asked hopefully.

She nodded and hid her face in his chest. Fred smiled and buried his face in her hair, "Thank Godric…"

Luna pulled away and stood on her tippy-toes and pressed her lips to his.

**_awwwwh sweet ending! Just kidding, it's just one chapter... ;D There's more to come! Love you guys! Thanks again to Nerdy Slytherin! _**

**_You know you love me_**

**_xoxo_**

**_`VW`_**


	12. Oh, You know you love me D

_**Hey guys! VictoriaWeasley here! Miss me?**_

_**Anyways, guys, I have MAJOR writers block. boohoo. But don't fret sweeties! I will get back into my groove, you know I will.**_

_**Anyways, you know how much I absolutely adore reviews. And if you guys have any thoughts of how the story should go, tell me. In a review, or a private message, or a smoke signal, anyway you can, please tell me**_

_**You know you love me ;D**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**`VW`**_


	13. Chapter 13 Actually Alanis & Very Verity

**_Sigh, okay my writers block got a little better. :] but this is mostly a filler. You know, something to spark the interest. To make people ask questions? ;D _**

**_Disclaimer;; C'mon guys, you know that I absolutely do not own Harry Potter :) _**

Alanis sat across from Luna smiling.

"So, you and your man worked out, then?" She asked, cocking her head slightly.

Luna smiled at her and took a large bite out of her bacon cheese burger, "Yes." She replied with her mouth full of food. Alanis made a funny look on her face, "Eww!"

The two burst into a fit of giggles.

"Can I get you anything else?" A voice asked with a fake sweet tone.

Luna and Alanis' heads snapped up and saw Bay standing there, a small scowl on her face.

"Hey, little sister." She greeted, looking a bit devious, "What are you doing with the rebound?"

Luna raised an eyebrow and in a controlled voice she promptly asked, "Excuse me, but, rebound?"

Bay shrugged and tossed her hair back, "Well, obviously because that gorgeous red haired guy was already on a date with you, he didn't want to hurt your feelings and come after me…"

"Oh, Bay, check your ego…" Alanis spat.

Bay's and Alanis' eyes met, different in color but both had the same icy glare. Luna shivered slightly; it was a horrible thing to be caught between two sisters angry at each other.

Surprisingly –or not surprisingly depending on how much one knew her- Bay smiled, a kind of smile that made someone know how truly cunning Bay was.

"Sister dear, I think you might need to take an extra shift, you know, the lunch rush is coming in soon…"

Alanis raised an eyebrow, shrugged, and walked off to the back of the joint. Bay took her sister's place across from Luna, "So, let's talk."

Luna noticed the wicked gleam in her eye.

Fred ran his fingers through his messy hair, staring at the papers in front of him. He had no idea how to make his idea work. He ran his fingers through his hair again, Godric he needed a haircut.

Verity came in, holding many large boxes in her very small arms, "Fred… help…" She gasped. Fred chuckled slightly and took the boxes from her and set them aside.

"Thanks, Fred." She said grabbing the papers from Fred's desk. "Ohh, what's this?"

The tips of Fred's ears turned a bright red, "It's just a plan."

Verity checked it over, biting her lip slightly, "Hmm, it's not… that bad…"

Fred rolled his eyes, "Yeah, okay, whatever."

Verity laughed and set down the papers, "By the way, Gurdyroot? You know the tea? It's really not the most popular but anyways, the leaves could make that work. You know, give the extra little punch it needs."

Fred nodded and wrote that that down on one of the papers, "Thanks, V." Verity nodded and headed outside the room.

When she was out of the room she backed against the wall, "Oh, Godric," She whispered, "I fancy Fred Weasley…"

_**Well...? Any questions? Heehee, you guys know that all questions WILL be answered :D **_

**_You Know You Love Me_**

**_xoxo_**

**_`VW`_**


	14. Chapter 14 vicious verity

_**Sigh, I wish you guys gave me reviews :( ... What? Do you guys not love me anymore? Lol, kidding. But seriously, I want reviews, PLEASE :( **_

_**disclaimer: No, I do not own Harry Potter. **_

Fred smiled a bit to himself as he saw his girlfriend lean over his desk, a quill tucked loosely behind her ear; her body curving slightly to show off her chest and bottom. Fred bit his lip slightly, containing himself from grabbing her and snogging her senseless.

"I see your problem." She said finally.

Fred cleared his throat and sat up, "Yes?"

Luna picked up the papers and sat next to him, their thighs touched, "Well, see you made a mistake with the fairy wing. You should use some knotgrass for that instead. It works better you know…" She stopped talking due to the fact that Fred's hand was rubbing up and down her thigh.

Luna blushed slightly, "Oh, Fred c'mon we need to get this to work…"

Fred stroked her cheek with his other hand, "No, no, let's take a break." He whispered.

And with that he pressed his lips to Luna's. The kiss was slow and gentle, like all of their kisses were. But then Fred pulled her closer by her hips, hungry for more. Luna wasn't use to this kissing! However, she followed suit, thirsty for more. Before she knew it, she was against the wall, her legs wrapped around Fred's waist, both of them snogging hungrily…

Verity cleared her throat.

Luna and Fred pulled away; Fred ran his fingers through his hair casually, whilst Luna was blushing brightly.

"Did you make the improvements?" Verity asked calmly.

Luna nodded, and handed her the papers, "I switched the fairy wing for knotgrass. It works better for the flying… I know that fairy wings…_ fly_… but knotgrass can make it lighter to fly better."

Verity scanned the papers and raised a slim eyebrow, "Hmm, actually… this is perfect." She gave Luna a thankful smile, "Thanks, Luna."

Luna smiled back, she noticed how pretty Verity was. A while ago she had died her blonde hair to a beautiful dark brown, and then a whitish blonde color. It looked pretty on her, she also developed a look, similar to the actress from America, Taylor Mommsen.

She somehow pulled it off as well.

"Um, also, Fred. Meeting today, after we close?" Verity bit her lip, (somewhat seductively, Luna noted)

Fred nodded casually, "Alright is the new employee going to be there?"

Verity rolled her eyes, "Yes, Gerard will be there."

Luna saw the time on Fred's watch, "Oh, Godric, I need to go see Seamus!"

Fred nodded and kissed her lightly, "See you later, Luna…"

Luna smiled at the kiss, and disapparted away, missing Verity's scowl.

"What's the meeting about?" Fred asked.

Verity rolled her eyes, "If you were here this morning, you would know wouldn't you?" She replied with a flirty smile.

Fred was, of course, oblivious.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Luna" Seamus greeted, with a wide grin.<p>

Luna beamed at her best friend and pulled him into a warm embrace.

"What's new with you and Weasley?" He asked, settling into a chair.

Luna took a seat across from him and asked for a butter beer from Hannah Abbot.**(A/N if you guys didn't know, J.K. Rowling stated that post Harry Potter 7, Neville married Hannah Abbot and she became the land lady for the three broom sticks) ** "It's all going very well, thank you. What about you? Any new ladies in your life?"

Seamus blushed slightly, "Just been… sleeping around. Some may call it... But I do have my eye on someone. She's _gorgeous_, Lu._ Beautiful_, really…"

Luna grinned, "That's great, Seamus." She smiled at Hannah, taking the butter beer from her. Hannah returned the smile with a menacing glare. When she walked away, she looked to Seamus questioningly.

"Is there something in my teeth?"

Seamus chuckled, and then turned solemn, "Word has it that she use to have a fancy to Neville."

Luna blushed slightly and stared at her drink, "Oh."

* * *

><p>"Alright, again I'd like to welcome Gerard to our amazing shop…" Verity said in a loud official voice. Ron and Fred clapped awkwardly.<p>

"And George owled me this morning saying that he'll come back from his honeymoon with Hermione in another week… I don't want to know why they're taking so long…" Verity muttered.

Fred cracked a smile.

"Alright, we have three new products, and they should be coming out in about two days. So, Ron, I need you to work on advertising that."

Ron seemed to have a question mark on his face, "How the bloody hell am I supposed to do_ that_?"

"Oh, sew it to your robes or something…"

The meeting seemed to go on for hours.

When it was finally over everyone was starting to leave the room.

"Oh, Fred, stay for a bit longer won't you?" Verity asked sweetly.

Ron clapped Fred on the shoulder, then he and Gerard walked back to put away belongings.

Fred stuffed his hands in the pockets of his robes, "What do you need, Verity?"

Verity shrugged of her magenta robes, revealing her pair of muggle jeans that were tight and showed off her shapely legs, and her deep blue camisole, "You don't mind do you, it's getting a bit…_ warm_ in here. Do you feel the same way?"

Fred cleared his throat awkwardly, "What do you need?" He asked again.

"I need to… see something…" She said a strange tone; she was slowly making her way to Fred.

"Verity, what-…"

He was cut off by Verity's lips meeting his.

"Verity, what in the _bloody hell_ do you think you're doing?"

Verity had a smile on her face, "Oh, Fred its okay…" She whispered, and leaned over for another.

Fred pushed her off, "Verity, no! I'm with Luna!" He said fiercely.

Verity's lower lip started quivering, "Fred…"

"I'll see you Monday, Verity."

He left the room angrily, "And don't forget to lock up!" He shouted.

Verity had tears falling freely now.

Finally, her eyebrows burrowed together angrily, she _would_ have Fred…

**_Dun Dun Dun DUuuuuun! heehee.. _**

**_Seriously guys, I want at least three reviews before my next chapter. I am serious this time!_**

**_Please? _**

**_Don't make me beg anymore, it's unclassy..._**

**_You Know You Love Me_**

**_xoxo_**

**_`Vicky`_**


	15. Lakes, Joke shops, iced tea OH MY

**_Hmm,, Okay so this chapter is mostly a filler. You know.. I kind of had writers block . Hmm, so some answers from reviewers.._**

**_Nerdy Slytherin;;; Ahh,, your review made me smile :) Thank you sooo much 3_**

**_Accio Patronus: Hmmm, whilst waiting for my third review. I was thinking about what to respond to this. Thanks for the constructive critism. :) But, as you know, a lot of this story isn't a lot like how the characters in the books, still. thank you._**

****_**miZaru667 :D Thanks so much! :) Loved your review. And Paris? Sounds exciting! ;D say hi to the gorgeous french boys for me won't you?**_

Luna and Fred were sitting under their tree by the lake, their fingers intertwined.

"So, how was your time with Seamus?" Fred asked quietly.

"It was quite lovely…" She paused, "Did you know that Hannah Abbot fancied Neville?"

Fred was quiet for a bit, before he finally said, "I heard the rumor during my 7th year, yes."

Luna thought for a bit before sitting up, pulling Fred up with her.

"What are we doing?" Fred asked enthusiastically.

"Take your shirt off." She ordered. Fred raised his eyebrow, "Pardon?"

Luna repeated herself. Fred hesitantly took his shirt off, and followed a skipping Luna to the edge of the lake. When their feet were wading in the cool water, Luna jumped onto Fred's back, both of them started giggling.

"Luna we're going to fall!"

Luna shook her head and covered Fred's eyes with her hands, "No, I think_ this_ will make us fall…"

Fred laughed, and balanced Luna on her back with one hand and tried to uncover his eyes with his other hand, "Luna!"

They both splashed into the lake, laughing. When they rose, Luna wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Ron, where's Verity?" Gerard asked curiously.<p>

Ron shrugged and started stocking the shelves, "I don't ask any more, mate. I suppose she's off doing girly things, like redying her hair…"

Gerard thought for bit, "She doesn't really seem like the type…" He shrugged, "But I wouldn't know… I'm the new guy."

Ron chuckled and elbowed Gerard lightly on the ribs, "Do you fancy her?"

Gerard chuckled, "Nah, she's not really my type…"

Ron raised his eyebrow.

* * *

><p>Verity sipped on her ice tea and smiled up at her mum, "Hello."<p>

"Verity, why are you here at this time? Shouldn't you be at work?"

"Just taking a day off, mum."

"Hmm, alright. Well I'm off to Diagon Ally. I need some things from Flourish and Botts."

"Alright, mum, see you soon then."

Verity watched her mum walk out the door, and close it behind her. She grabbed her glass of iced tea and headed upstairs to her old room, where her owl was sleeping soundly on her perch.

Verity then began her letter:

_Fred,_

_ I'd like to apologize for everything. I don't know_ what_ I was thinking. And though you may not trust me ever again, I'd really just like to be_ friends_. Again, I'm_ very_ sorry…_

_Yours truly,_

_Verity_

She stroked the top of her owl's ears, it woke instantly.

"Fred Weasley, go find him Rosie."

She tied the letter to Rosie's leg and sent her off with a small treat.


	16. Chapter 16 Pasta and George

**_Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. But WOW I got a lot of alerters and favoriters and even a FAVORITE AUTHORS! :D Wow this excites me. So I tried to polish this chapter a little more just for you guys! :D But you guys should know that I STILL **love** reviews. :)_**

**_Nerdy Slytherin: Haha thanks, my loyal reviewer :D smiley face for you!_**

A large bright grin spread on Fred Weasley's face as he saw the perfect mirror of him enter through the door. However, he could tell his mirror had slightly longer hair, it was shaggier, and he looked less tired than himself. Happiness seemed to glow around him.

"Where's the missus?" Fred asked the huge smile still plastered on his face.

George chuckled and ran his long fingers through his shaggy hair, "I still need to get use to that."

Fred stood up and patted George on the shoulder, "Hmm, Mrs. Hermione Jean Weasley. And we use to think she would be part of the family through Ron."

The twins chuckled lightly, it was just after the war did the Weasleys and Harry and Hermione found out the real reason Ron wasn't interested in Hermione… or any girl since his fling with Lavender in fact.

"So, how was the honey moon?" Fred finally asked, looking back to his notes for the Laughing Lollies. It was hard to figure things out when Luna was off.

George raised an eyebrow, "Brother dear, you very well know I can tell you everything. So what I'm about to tell you, is _very _personal. And the new Mrs. Weasley is not going to know I'm going to tell you this."

Fred smiled again.

* * *

><p>Luna shifted awkwardly in her seat next to Alanis, her fingers gripping at her paper napkin. Bay finally took her seat across from them. From their table in the corner of the small Muggle Bistro, everyone there could feel the awkwardness from their booth.<p>

Bay smiled at her younger sister and her little blonde friend, "Sorry about that. You know how male_ muggles_ can be. All… feely."

Luna flinched slightly; it was still odd for her hearing the word coming from Bay's perfect red pouted lips.  
>"I wouldn't know." Luna said finally. She smiled at the red-headed waitress who delivered their plates.<p>

"_Ahem_, I ordered the Fettuccine Alfredo, not the lasagna." Bay snapped, shooting daggers at the waitress with her eyes.

Alanis smiled politely at the waitress who was blushing brightly, "I had the lasagna, sorry about my sister. She's waitress, and she should very well know that it's hard to keep track for every table."

Bay rolled her eyes and switched plates with her sister, and turned her icy glare to Alanis as the waitress scampered away.

"Always nice to the _help_…" She turned to Luna, "When we were little she befriended the useless house-elf. It was so useless that my mother had to give it clothes; we have a better one now. And I make sure my little sister doesn't get near it."

"Well that's not very nice…" the small blonde muttered. Then she finally noticed the glitter on Bay's left hand. "Is that an engagement ring?" She asked with a small gasp. Sure that since they first met she had been with at least 5 different blokes.

Bay smiled a bit, twirling the ring on her finger, "Yes, my fiancé Theodore gave it to me…"

Luna nearly choked on her pasta, and wiped around her face with a napkin, "I'm sorry… but Theodore Nott?"

The brunette smiled wider, "Yes."

"He's quite lovely, if you get passed the fact he looks… evil." Alanis finally said.

The three girls chewed on their food for a while.

"What about you, Lu? Are you expecting a ring anytime soon?" Alanis asked.

Luna blushed brightly, and stared down at her food, "Oh, I don't know… Seems quite early for that doesn't it?"

And for what seemed like the first time, both the sister's grinned.

* * *

><p>Luna and Fred were finally alone. They sat on Luna's old and worn couch in a comfortable silence. Luna was reading a book by Newt Scamander. It was truly one of her favorites.<p>

And Fred was checking over his notes for the laughing lollies, once more. The idea was one that seemed so fun, that it just had to be perfect. Finally, he sighed and covered Luna's book with one hand, "Luna, I'm bored."

The petite blonde raised an eyebrow, "And covering my book will cure that?" She asked.

Fred chuckled slightly and kissed the top of her head, "Let's go somewhere."

Luna sat up a little more and closed her book, "Where to?"

They both thought for a while in silence, and finally started stating ideas.

"Hogsmeade?"

"Diagon Ally?"

"The burrow?"

"Grimmauld Place?"

They all seemed like fine ideas, but neither of them wanted to actually go there. They thought and thought for a while, before Fred suggested they ask George, for he and Hermione seemed to have gone everywhere for their honeymoon.

It seemed like ages until George's owl tapped noisily on Luna's window. They scampered over to the brown owl and took the note from its leg; Fred started reading the note as Luna gave the owl a treat.

Fred stared at the paper for a while before finally looking up at Luna, "Lu… what's a_ fair_?"

Luna thought for a while before speaking, "It's some sort of entertainment for muggles. With these things that take them up in the air..."

The ginger looked confused, "They have magic then?"

Luna shook her head, her hair whipped around her, "No… they use something else. Daddy said he's been to one before, though he only took me when I was quite young. I don't remember most of it… Oh Fred, let's go!"

Fred walked over with his wand in his hand, and wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's waist. With a flick of his wand, a with a crack, they apparated away.

**_Yes, I know it was a short chapter. :P ANOTHER filler. Ahh, Here's a promise to you faithful readers. Next chapter will have action in it. But, I need at least 5 reviews... I'll settle for four if they're amazing reviews ;D Until then..._**

**_You know You love me_**

**_xoxo_**

**_xxVickyxx_**


	17. Chapter 17 In which the truth is told

**Hi guys :) miss me? Sorry I haven't posted, but I kept wanting the story to be just right, so I kept deleting and typing, and repeating this process over and over. But I am SOO happy with the reviews. Wow, I got a lot :) This makes me happy. So let's get to replying to them and THEN let's get to the story, shall we?**

_**madeyemarauder : well, I guess you should know from Confessions and Crying NEVILLE IS DEAD. Also, I don't know what muggles smell like, I'm guessing they smell like soap. But that's just a guess... also.. about the moss... i don't even know what to say to that...**_

_**Nerdy Slytherin : Yay! I love your reviews :) And also. Alanis and Bay. I try to make them as different as possible. But they **_**are _still sisters. So they're also alike. Also. Only time will tell huh?_**

**_loonymoni : Thank you :) Also, I love your name :D_**

**_miZaru667 : Yay, I also like your reviews! :) Also, I am waiting on an update from YOU too..._**

**_memorysdaughter : :) thanks! :DD_**

**_WARNING! This is really where it gets rated T_**

Luna was merrily skipping next to Fred eating a large puff of pink cotton candy, as Fred was holding her hand sipping on his coca cola. They were both glad that George told them about the fair, they rode on nearly all the rides and munched on all the treats. They hid well amongst all the other couples.

When the sun fell down the horizon, and they sky was covered with twinkling lights, "Fred, I want to go on that." Luna said, tugging on his sleeve. She was pointing to the Ferris wheel that was so tall that it seemed to reach the top of the sky.

Fred smiled and led her to the line, again, filled with many other couples, holding hands or kissing. Fred wrapped his arm around Luna's waist, and held her closely; very aware of the single blokes who taken to looking at her with hungry eyes. They sat in one of the seats for the Ferris wheel and held each other as they started to reach the sky.

"I could stay like this, forever." Luna said out loud.

Fred nodded, "I know what you mean."

Who knew muggle entertainment could be so perfect.

Luna leaned against Fred's chest as they apparated back to her home, Luna's eyelids were drooping.

"Doesn't this seem slightly familiar?" Fred asked with a chuckle.

The girl in his arms let out a small giggle, "Yes, yes it does…" she giggled again, "Fredddyyyyyyyy."

The red-head laughed and led her to her room, "Okay, Lu, let's get you to sleep."

He laid her down on her bed and pecked her lightly on the forehead, "Goodnight, Lu…"

"'Night, Fred."

And before Fred apparated away, he whispered softly, thinking she was already fast asleep, "I love you."

After she heard the crack, Luna sat up straight, she was definitely not asleep _now_, "He loves me…" She whispered into the darkness… "I love you too…"

Seamus walked out of Gringott's, his hands were stuffed into his coat pockets; it was a sort of a chilly night, not the coldest during winter, but still…

Verity crossed paths with him, her white blond hair was twisted in knots from the win and her nose a pale pink, "Oh, hello."

Seamus smiled, "Hello, Verity, how's the shop going?"

Verity shrugged, "Doing the same, we have some new products coming out, that's 'bout it…"

They walked in awkward silence, "Well, I got to go home. Mother's expecting me for dinner. Dad's coming back home an' all." Verity said.

Seamus nodded, "Yeah, I better get to my room at the Leaky Cauldron."

They parted ways, and Seamus looked back, just in time to see Verity's tiny body twist with her white blonde hair and disappear.

Seamus smiled a bit to himself, before walking into the pub.

Fred awoke with a smile on his face, he sprang right out of bed, which was odd, and usually he never wanted to leave the comfort of his bed. But he was excited, so happy. Today he would face to face tell Luna that he, Fred Gideon Weasley, was in love with her.

"Bink would like to give master breakfast?" The tiny elf squeaked as she entered his room.

Fred shook his head as he headed for his wardrobe, "No thank you, Bink. I'd like to leave as soon as possible…" He paused, "Actually, a nice cup of tea would be nice."

Bink nodded as Fred threw off his night clothes and exchanged it for a nice button down shirt and dark washed jeans. He rushed to brush his hair and his teeth and run down stairs. He nearly swallowed his tea whole and apparated away to Luna's home.

"Luna!" Fred called out brightly.

Luna skipped down the stairs, already dressed in plain robes, "Good morning, Love." She greeted. She seemed to be oozing happiness. A bright smile was plastered on her face.

They greeted each other with a kiss.

"You look nice today," She commented, "Are you going somewhere?"

Fred grinned, "Actually we're going somewhere. Somewhere nice."

Luna looked down at her plain robes, "I'll go dress then."

She hopped back up the stairs, when she reappeared she wore a bright yellow sundress and blue tights, her feet were in a pair of dark red heels.

"She looks perfect." Fred thought.

He held out his arm for her and they twisted together and disappeared.

They arrived at a Wizard restaurant, where the wealthy wizard and witches had meetings or had lunch every day.

"Table for two please." Fred said.

The witch nodded and led them to a table with a rose placed in the center, "A witchress will be with you soon." She said. She had a very high nasely voice, it made Fred cringe a bit.

Luna and Fred sat; Fred took Luna's small hand in his, and looked deeply in her eyes, "Luna, I have to tell you something."

Luna nodded and swung her feet happily under the table, "Oh dear Merlin, please let him say it again." She prayed in her head.

"You see, I-"

"May I take your order?" A witchress asked brightly.

Fred's and Luna's heads snapped up, a small frown on their faces."

"Um, I'll have butterbeer…"Fred said

"Same." Said Luna.

The witchress nodded and walked away.

"Like I was saying, you see Luna… You know I fancy you… a lot… but you see, I think I feel more than that… I …"

"Luna? Luna Lovegood?" A voice called out.

Fred let out an irritated huff, and looked up to see a grinning Cho.

"Hello, Cho." Luna greeted calmly.

"It's great to see you!" Cho chirped, "And… Fred Weasley?"

Cho looked down to see their hands, "Oh! _Oh!_" She blushed brightly, "I see that I am interrupting… I'll owl you, Luna."

And with that. Cho left.

"Luna, I'm in love with you!" Fred finally blurted.

Luna's eyebrows shot up, she was taken by surprise. But then her lips spread into a smile, and she leaned over to kiss him softly on the lips.

"I'm guessing this means you love me too?" Fred murmured against her lips.

Luna giggled and nodded, "I love you Fred Weasley."

"Here's your butterbeers!" The witchress chirped.

Fred looked at her, "Actually, I think we're leaving." He pulled some galleons from his pocket, left them on the table, then he and Luna disappeared to his home.

Luna and Fred snogged passionately, his hands were wrapped around her tiny waist, and her arms were placed lightly on his chest. They snogged and snogged, before they knew it they were laying on Fred's bed. They pulled away slightly, Fred stared at the beautiful girl in front of him, even with her hair tangled and her lips swollen from the kissing, she was gorgeous. They kissed again, this time more hungrily, Fred's shirt came off, and Luna's dress was up to her waist…

"Fred stop…" Luna finally breathed. Things were going too fast.

Fred kissed her neck lightly.

"Fred… we have to stop…"

He finally pulled away, Luna stared into his eyes, and blushed lightly, "I… I don't think I'm ready…"

Fred nodded, "I understand…" He pulled his shirt on, and Luna tugged her dress into place…

They sat up straight, "Not right now… But maybe… if I'm ready soon…"

Fred kissed her cheek, "We can wait as long as you want."

Luna wrapped her arms around him, and they sat there… just enjoying each other's company.

**_Told you there would be more action ;D okay. But honestly this was just a really sweet chapter. And there WILL be drama. Trust me on that. I keep saying that BUT IT WILL COME TRUE . Promise! :) _**

**_But anyways. _**

**_Keep reviewing. _**

**_Favoriting_**

**_and Alerting. _**

**_You know you love me._**

**_xoxo_**

**_~Vicky~_**


	18. Mistakes and Greetings

**_:) Because you guys make me so happy, I added this as soon as I could. It might be sloppy though. So :P Anyways, let's get to the answers to the reviews_**

**_miZaru667 : Welcome back, and great update by the way. :) And thanks for the review. Smiles for you! :D _**

**_Nerdy Slytherin : All I can say is.. Your going to love this chapter ;D_**

**_Warning: there'll be some hinting at ... things _**

Verity was bored, very bored. She twirled her hair around her finger without a thought, staring at the dwindling customers. Vacation ended for Hogwarts students and there wasn't as much of customers. Gerard was fixing up the shelves, and Ron was doing something in the back, Fred was also back there with George working on some plan.

And she was alone manning the counter.

She sighed and rested her head in her hands, and her bangs fell in front of her eyes. The chime on the front door rang.

"Hello, Verity." A familiar voice greeted.

Verity pushed her bangs back and smiled brightly, "Hi, Seamus."

His hair was a bit longer than when she last saw him.

Seamus walked over and leaned on the counter, "I think you should take a break?"

"Yeah?"

He nodded and offered his hand, "Let's get some butterbeer or something."

Verity raised an eyebrow, "Butterbeer? I haven't had that drink in ages, I'm rock solid on firewhisky now, youngling."

"I'm only three years younger, show some respect. Besides, butterbeer is good."

Verity laughed lightly and walked to the back room to take off her magenta robes and replace it with a plain red one.

"Let's go then, Finnegan."

They left the happy shop and headed into the Leaky Cauldron, they were basically alone besides a couple of scruffy looking wizards in baggy robes.

"We'll take two firewhiskys." Seamus ordered politely.

The witchress nodded and hurried to the back.

Verity smiled at Seamus, "So, why are we hanging out today, Finnegan? Don't you have a class to teach?"

Seamus smiled back, "My first class doesn't start until tomorrow. So I decided to visit some friends. Luna is Busy and Dean is in Bulgaria."

"So you came to me…"

"That I did."

"Here you go." The witchress croaked, leaving the firewhiskys on the table.

* * *

><p>Several firewhiskys later, Seamus and Verity were giggling uncontrollably. Their knees were touching and they were getting annoyed looks form the other wizards there.<p>

"Hey, Margie, get us another round will you?" Verity chirped.

The witchress rolled her eyes, "No more for you, youngsters. Get out of here, will you?"

Verity pouted and stared at her empty glass, "What do we do?" She whined.

"You know… I have more in my room…"

"Seamus Finnegan! Are you trying to hit on me?" Verity screeched.

"Is it working?"

Verity leaned into him and kissed him on the lips, "Yes, yes it is."

Seamus left the money on the table and led Verity upstairs.

* * *

><p>Luna was sitting comfortably in Fred's lap at the Burrow, listening to Molly gush about how cute of a couple they were.<p>

"Oh, I am just so happy you found each other…" She rambled.

Hermione was asleep; her head on George's shoulder, and his arm was protectively holding her close to him. Luna tried not to stare at them; they were such a wonderful couple. And Harry and Ginny were sitting side by side, their fingers intertwined, and little James patting Ginny's growing tummy.

While Molly rambled on and on, and Arthur muttering in agreement, Fred softly whispered in Luna's ear, "I love you…"

She smiled lightly, "I love you too."

Then, Ron ran in, with a guest.

"Ronald! There you are! Why… you have… company!"

"Mum, this is Gerard. He…"

"He's our employee." Fred and George said together.

Harry and Ginny smiled a bit, "Nice to meet you Gerard." Harry said.

Gerard smiled at the Weasley family, "Hullo."

Molly rushed over to hug him tightly, "Nice to meet you! I'm Molly; this is my husband Arthur… My daughter Ginny and her husband Harry and their son, James and Harry's godson Teddy.

Percy and his fiancée Audrey should be along soon, alone with Charlie and Bill, and Bill's wife Fleur and their daughter Victoire. You know Fred and George so you probably know Hermione and Luna." She rambled on and on.

"Mum, I don't think poor Gerard needs to know our whole family history." Ginny finally said.

Molly finally stopped for hair and smiled brightly, "Welcome to our home."

Ron was blushing feverishly, "Mum…"

Then, with a blast of green flames, Percy arrived in the fireplace, his arm around Audrey's waist.

"Hello, family… and company." He greeted.

Audrey smiled warmly at everyone, "Hello." She greeted as well.

Charlie arrived only minutes afterwards, and Fleur, Bill, and Victoire weren't too far behind.

They were a Weasley family, once again.

* * *

><p>Verity awoke with a start late the next morning. Her hair was tangled, and her clothes were strewn around the room. She quickly and quietly rushed out of bed, and threw on her clothes.<p>

"Verity?" Seamus groaned, feeling around the empty spot on the bed where Verity use to be.

"I'm just going for tea." She lied, and with that, she slipped out of the room.

**_Short chapter, I know... But I had to build some tension didn't I? Yes I did! Anyways..._**

**_Review_**

**_Favorite_**

**_Alert me_**

**_You know you Love me_**

**_xoxo_**

**_~Vicky W~_**


	19. Celebrations

**_Hey Y'all. Want to know a secret? I bet you do! Hmm... Fine, I'll tell you. _**

**_This story is a few chapters away from being over. _**

**_And though this chapter might not seem as an "almost-ending" The other chapters should be closer to an end. Yes? _**

**_Don't pout yet, and let's reply to the reviews. _**

**_Nerdy Slytherin : Happy? This chapter is going to test your feelings toward Fred and Luna, but hey, it gets better ;D Enjoy_**

**_miZaru667: This is both short and sweet and long and bitter. Confusing right? :) Enjoy_**

Wizards who were caught in the heavy snow all seemed to stare at the white blonde haired girl who was running away from the Leaky Cauldron. Her hair was tangled and wild under her brown knit cap, and she had holes in her stockings. She looked so frazzled that people just had to stare.

She ran into the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes shop, "Sorry I'm late!" Verity called out.

Gerard smiled lightly at her, and then cocked his eyebrow, "Isn't that what you were wearing yesterday?" He asked.

Verity blushed scarlet, "I… slept over somewhere … um, I mean… I slept at a friend's last night you see… and I forgot to pack. Silly me…"

Gerard rolled his eyes, "If that's what you say… anyways, there are new boxes of Laughing Lollies in the back room, and I'm still putting the Sneezing Stickers in order so…"

The blonde nodded quickly, "Yes, yes… I'll get right to that. Yes…"

She nearly ran away, and Gerard chuckled lightly to himself, "She's so in love." He said to himself.

Verity threw on her magenta robes over her clothes and ran her long white fingers through her wild hair, "Oh… laughing lollies, laughing lollies…" She said to herself checking through the shelves.

Business as usual.

* * *

><p>Luna was searching through her room for her pair of muggle sneakers, "Oh, Merlin, where the bullock is everything?" She muttered to herself angrily.<p>

"Looking for these?" A voice behind her asked cheerfully.

Luna jumped up and turned around, "Fredrick Weasley!" She snatched the sneakers from his hands, "I'm sorry love," She kissed his cheek, "But I am late…"

Fred sighed and sat on her creaking bed, "Seamus again?"

Luna nodded and tied her hair up with a ribbon, "Yes."

"I don't have to worry about him do I?"

Luna sat next to the love of her life and held his hand in hers, "Of course not." She swore. And she sealed this with a kiss. Fred wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Then stay. Please? We could go to the lake and watch the pillenjurgs…"

"Jillenpurgs, Fred. They're called Jillenpurgs."

Fred chuckled and kissed her on the lips lightly, "Go with Seamus, but afterwards you are coming to Fred Weasley Manor and we'll drink butterbeer and … read or something."

"Read? Fred Weasley? Hmm, I'll have to take that offer won't I?"

Fred chuckled, "I'll see you soon, love."

Luna grabbed her wand that was loosely tucked behind her ear and twisted away and disappeared.

* * *

><p>Seamus fiddled with his fingers and stared at the door of the Three Broomsticks for what seemed like ages. He sighed in relief when he saw Luna rush in, dressed in plain ruby red robes and blue sneakers, as usual her wand was tucked behind her ear and she had on her radish earrings.<p>

"Lovegood, you're late." Seamus stated as she sat across from him.

"Sorry, I couldn't find my shoes and Fred and I were conversating."

Seamus folded his hands on his lap, "I need to talk to you about something… it's about a girl."

Luna smiled brightly at her friend, "Really, do I know her?"

"You might… do you, uh, know Verity? She works for your boyfriend and his twin."

Luna tried not to look surprised, Verity and Seamus? Well that was a surprise… she couldn't decide if it was a pleasant one.

"Yes… I know of her." She lied.

"Well, we had a couple of drinks last night… and we had … time together. And this morning she was gone, I don't know if…" He didn't know how to finish the sentence.

"Well… maybe she was embarrassed…" Luna offered, "maybe she doesn't want you to think of her as a girl that gets drunk and …. Does things."

"But, oh Luna I cannot stop thinking about her. You've seen her, she's absolutely gorgeous."

Luna nodded her head in agreement, who would disagree with the fact that Verity was beautiful?

"You could always visit her tonight, there's a celebration for the new inventory tonight at Fred's."

"Now _there's _an idea." Seamus thought.

* * *

><p>The celebration was small, most of the Weasleys (except for Charlie, Bill, Fleur, and Victoire) attended, as well as Gerard and Verity and Lee who was managing the shop in France. Bink and Fred had put together small appetizers and a tray of drinks, both alcoholic and non alcoholic. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were laughing at a joke Ron made. Ginny, Gerard, and Verity were quietly talking on the couch, sipping on their Tonic. Lee, George, and Fred were loudly swapping jokes and drinking their glasses of firewhisky. Luna, Percy, and Audrey were making small talk while nibbling on their sandwiches. Percy rolled his eyes at nearly everything Luna said, though Audrey was listening intently, very interested in Luna's description of Ringplets. And Molly and Arthur were in a very heated conversation about the importance of sidewalks.<p>

"Oh, Seamus! You're finally here!" Luna called out excitedly.

Both Fred's and Verity's heads snapped up in surprise, their eyes narrowed at the brown haired boy who entered nervously.

Luna skipped over to her friend and hugged him as a greeting, "So glad you can make it." She chirped, as Fred came beside her and wrapped his arm around her.

"Finnegan." Fred said roughly. Luna elbowed his shoulder lightly, "Uh, Seamus why don't you go say hi."

Seamus nodded once and walked over to greet Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

"Be nice." Luna warned.

"Why did you invite him?" Fred asked quietly.

"Because… Oh, I can't tell you! Seamus asked me to keep it a secret for a while."

"Keep _what _a secret!"

"Oh Fred!" Luna snapped, snapping her foot. Fred no longer saw the dreamy expression on her face, there was annoyance in her eyes.

Fred stood there, speechless. Luna finally huffed and turned away on her heel to join Seamus.

* * *

><p>Luna giggled excitedly after her second tonic. Verity was sitting on the couch alone, sipping a butterbeer.<p>

"_Verity _come join us, Seamus is hilarious right now!" Luna called. Fred glared at Seamus.

Verity walked over nervously, Seamus automatically closed his mouth.

"Oh, Seamus you don't have to quiet down because a pretty girl arrived." Luna laughed; the other's laughed along with her.

They continued to laugh and joke, Percy as well –a shock to everyone-

"I'm tired." Luna finally announced. "I think I'm going to bed."

"Why don't you stay here?" Fred offered. Luna shrugged and headed upstairs, Fred followed her after excusing himself.

"Luna… I'm sorry." Fred said after they were alone.

Luna merely shrugged and slipped off her robes.

"Can you at least talk to me?" He pleaded.

Luna sat on his plush bed, "Why are you being so mean with Seamus?"

"Because… well… I suppose I thought you both were… involved?"

"Me and _Seamus?_" Luna gasped. She giggled slightly, still a bit tipsy.

"Well yeah… you mentioned a secret and…"

"Not me and Seamus! Seamus and _Verity_!" She screeched. She then covered her mouth. "Oh… oh Merlin…"

She threw on her robes and ran downstairs to see shocked faces staring at Verity and Seamus. Their faces were white sheet.

"I… I'm sorry." Luna called.

Seamus turned to Verity, who was already twisting up in her own body and disappearing.

"Seamus I didn't mean to- …"

"I've got to go." Seamus stated quietly with a loud **crack **and he was gone.

Luna's lower lip quivered. No more tonic for her…

_**hmmm... I won't lie. it's not as :o as hoped I hoped it would be. But oh well, the best is yet to come. **_

_**Let's hope for the pairs yes? For Fred and Luna**_

_**For Seamus and Verity**_

_**And... for Gerard and for Ron? Hmm... **_

_**You know you love me**_

**_xoxo _**

**_~Vicky~_**


	20. Let's Talk

Nerdy Slytherin :**_ :) Sadly it doesn't happen a lot. You know because Luna is so.. Luna. She's more dreamy than powerful. She's better that way. I keep trying to get her like that haha.. Anyways. Enjoy :) _**

****miZaru667 **_;; Haha, don't we all have a friend like that? They're the fun ones. :) Anyways... Enjoy (PS Loving your Story) _**

"She's beautiful." Fred thought to himself when he saw Luna sitting against the tall tree near the lake. Her long hair was pulled into a plait and thrown over her shoulder, her ankles were crossed and she had a book in hand. The sun was peeking just over the horizon and the sky was a mixture of a light blue and a pale pink.

Fred walked up to his girlfriend and sat beside her, "Hi." He muttered softly. Luna sighed and scooted closer to him, and he wrapped his arm around her.

"I'm sorry." He whispered after a pause.

"It's okay." She replied just as softly.

And they sat there, just enjoying the silence, enjoying each other's company. Fred finally dipped his head and kissed Luna lightly on her lips. Luna smiled against his lips and kissed him back, "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He whispered against her lips.

After another pause Fred said, "I'll talk to Seamus, you talk to Verity. We meet at the Three Broomsticks at noon."

Luna's eyebrows shot up and she smiled, "Sure."

And with a _CRACK _they were gone.

* * *

><p>Fred ended up in Hogsmeade, and he had to walk all the way back to Hogwarts. He saw the familiar Gargoyles protecting the teacher's quarters.<p>

"Password?" One of them asked their voice gruff.

"Truth." Fred guessed.

The door opened and Fred stepped into a grand room with red and gold walls and a fire place with a fire lightly glowing.

"Finnegan!" Fred called out.

A sleepy looking Seamus walked out of his room scratching his head, "Wha- Fredfrick?" He muttered.

Fred rolled his eyes, "Fredrick, not Fredfrick. Get up you lazy teacher, we have lots to talk about."

Seamus rubbed the bridge of his nose sleepily, "I've… got a class…" He murmured.

"Say you've got the stomach flu, now get up." He grabbed hold of the large quilt covering Seamus and ripped it off, "And put some bloody robes on, would you?"

Fred turned around and headed back into Seamus' private common room. While waiting for Seamus to get ready, he poked around the common room curiously. He found a plate of meats and cheeses and veggies on the coffee table, and a stash of alcohol in a cabinet. Teachers at Hogwarts had it better than Fred thought.

Seamus appeared from his room, wearing some navy blue robes, wand in hand.

"C'mon Finnegan, you don't actually believe I'd try to have a go do you?" Fred asked eyeing the wand in Seamus' hand.

Seamus blushed lightly, "Just… in case. I know you don't like me much…"

Now it was Fred's turn to blush, only for a second though. Who was he, Fredrick Gideon Weasley to blush at being mean to a boy three years younger than him?

"Where we off to, Weasley?" Seamus asked tucking his wand into the pocket of his robes.

"Honeydukes." Fred replied without hesitation.

Seamus raised an eyebrow, "Fred, you're twenty seven years of age… and I'm twenty four… And you want to go and get some licorice wands?"

The red haired boy shrugged, "It's nice to go back don't yeah think? Anyhow we've got a business meeting in the Three Broomsticks at noon."

"Business?"

"Ask not and you get no answer."

* * *

><p>Luna sat in a booth in the muggle diner waiting patiently with Bay sitting across from her and Alanis sitting beside her, when Verity entered the diner very flustered.<p>

"Hello, Verity." Luna greeted in her usual dreamy fashion.

Verity looked back and forth between the two strangers next to Luna. Being in their very presence made her feel every blemish on her. One of them –the one with the fierce green eyes- looked up and down at Verity and smirked slightly. Verity blushed lightly, what did the girl see?

"Verity meet my good friend, Alanis, and her sister Bay."

"Aww… Lu, is that all I mean to you? Your friend's older sister? I'm hurt…" Remarked the girl named Bay.

Luna rolled her eyes, but had a small smile playing on her lips.

"Nice to meet you, Verity." Said the girl, Alanis. Her eyes were a calm blue eyes bore into hers.

"Verity, please sit." Luna offered pointing to the empty spot next to Bay.

Verity nodded once and took the seat, and stared at her hands as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

Bay and Alanis smiled brightly, a similar smile though one was more vicious than the other.

"We have _loads _to talk about don't we?"

**_Heehee, I _had _to do a filler. You all know how dramatic I can be... Anyways. Look out for the next chapter will you? :) _**

**_You Know you Love me _**

**_xoxo_**

**_~Vicky~_**


	21. And the cutest couple are

**_Awwwhh.. and the story is almost over. This chapter is sweet and cheesy. :) Tell me if you like. I was in such a great mood I wrote this chapter speedy quick. _**

Nerdy Slytherin:_**Defineitly **** aren't Slytherins great ;D... Alright the first word in this sentence... How do you spell that correctly!**_

Seamus was holding a chocolate bar in one hand and a Peppermint Cream Toad in the other, very much enjoying himself.

"So Fred," Said Seamus, "What about this business meeting?"

Fred bit into his Chocolate Frog, "Well, before we go. I'd like to know something… you and Verity?"

Seamus nearly choked on the remaining bit of this chocolate bar, "Excuse me?"

"C'mon Finnegan, we're both men aren't we? You and Verity? And you don't even advertize it…"

"We aren't together, you know…"

"But you could be."

They both kept walking in silence.

"I slept with her, see."

Fred nearly spit out his Chocolate Frog. He knew that they had a … _Thing_. But sleeping together?

"Well, we were bloody wasted." Explained Seamus quickly, flustered.

Fred didn't know what to say to that. Sure Verity had thrown herself at him, but getting drunk and sleeping with a boy three years younger than herself? It sounded… _weird. _But Fred had noticed the small smile on Seamus' face, and the look in his eyes that Fred saw when George looked at Hermione or he looked at Luna. So, he really couldn't say anything about it.

Seamus Finnegan loved Verity.

Fred led the younger boy to the door of the Three Broomsticks, "Alright, time for our meeting."

Meanwhile 

Verity was nibbling on her burger while barely listening to Luna talk and Alanis and Bay were biting hungrily into their cheeseburgers.

"Verity, do you love Seamus?" Verity heard Luna ask. Verity's head snapped up, her face blushing wildly.

"You know very well that I just… did things with him. And I was bloody drunk wasn't I? Besides, with the shop and such I really don't have time for a -…"

"Don't even finish that sentence." Bay snapped, her green eyes narrowing.

Alanis shot a warning glance at her sister, "Bay…"

Bay lifted a finger, cutting her sister off, "No, no, no. This girl needs to listen to me." She turned to Verity, "Don't say you don't have time for a guy. Blah, blah, blah. You know I use to say the exact same thing? And now I'm engaged. So listen here, I understand if you don't really like the guy, but if I hear that excuse come from your mouth you're going to wake up in America with no idea who you are."

Verity flinched slightly, "Alright… So I … I _like _him. But, honestly I-…"

"Anyone fancy a butterbeer?" Asked Alanis, smiling a bit.

"Fred, meet Alanis and Bay." Said Luna cheerfully as she pecked him lightly on the cheek, "Well… actually you already know Bay…"

Bay smirked slightly and took a seat at the table next to her sister. Verity stood at the end of the table awkwardly, as the only seat left was right next to Seamus…Seamus smiled lightly and patted the seat, beckoning her. Nervously, Verity walked over and slid into the seat, and folded her hands in her lap.

"Six butterbeers please." Fred told the barman.

"So… when are you going to get together?" Bay asked. Alanis nudged her sister on the ribs, "_What_ little sister? I just want to know. I mean, c'mon they look _adorable _together."

The pair blushed at this.

"Seamus, Verity… we can tell you like each other. And… _sex _drunk or not, should mean something. Especially to both of you who are so sentimental." Luna said softly as the barman left their butterbeers on the table and Fred gave him a couple Galleons.

Seamus looked over at Verity who was looking at her hands, a faint blush creeping up her neck.

"It does." He finally said.

Verity looked up at him, eyes wide, "You- you do?"

Seamus took her hand in his, "Of course…"

Verity stared at their hands, when finally she looked up at Seamus and kissed him lightly on the lips. After a pause, Fred cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Well… since this all worked out spiffingly I think we should go…" Bay said taking her sister's hand and pulling her up, "We've got bridesmaid dresses to fit, you see."

"And we should go as well." Luna piped up grabbing hold of Fred's hand, "I'm awfully tired." Though she didn't look tired at all.

Leaving Seamus and Verity _alone _in the bar, but very, very, _happy_.

Luna and Fred ended up at the lake again, it seems as it was their spot for… well everything.

"Well, everything turned out happy." Luna chirped happily her fingers intertwined with Fred.

"Let's make it a bit happier, shall we?" Fred asked kissing Luna on the lips.

She happily kissed him back sweetly, "I love you."

"I love you too… so, so much."

Then… the surprise came.

Fred got down on one knee, and pulled a small black box from the pocket of his robes. Luna let out a small gasp, not able to speak.

"Luna… I love you. I don't care that you tried to… to kill yourself. You're beautiful and amazing and the most interesting funny girl I have ever met… Please, in the name of Godric, and Salazar, and Merlin and… _every bloody historic wizard out there_. Please, do me the honor of being my wife."

Luna hadn't a clue what to say. She was entirely speechless, so instead of saying something that would come out incoherent, and instead she reached down and hugged Fred so tightly he fell backwards. She kissed him hard on the mouth, "Yes." She finally whispered.

Fred was happy… entirely… and Luna felt the exact same way.

**_Liiike? I hope so... too cheesy? Oh just tell me! :)_**

**_Favorite_**

**_Review_**

**_Oh, and _**

**_You know you love me_**

**_xoxo_**

**_~Vicky~_**


	22. I APOLOGIZE

**Hey everyone! I just wanted apologize like a million times! I haven't gotten time to write out the chapter at all. I'm in drama and I haven't had ANY TIME. But don't worry. I'm working on it. Hopefully the chapter will be up by this weekend. I love you all!**

**You Know You Love Me**

**Xoxo**

**~Vicky~**


	23. Mr and Mrs Fred Weasley

**I am so bloody sorry! I have been so busy lately with Drama (Grrr to my drama teacher) But here's the chapter. And I was going to make the chapter after this the end. But I LOVED your guys' reviews. And I couldn't let it go D: Anyways. Let's reply to the reviews and get to the chapter shall we?**

**Nerdy Slytherin : Thank you(: This chapter is also cheesy but hey, what fan fiction doesn't have a cheesy wedding? Haha, enjoy :) **

**Words of A Feather : :) Thank you! What a great thing to say. Enjoy :D **

**memorysdaughter : Thank you! Here's the new chapter, sorry it took forever. But here you go, enjoy :) **

**Painelust : Thank you so much! :) Enjoy the new chapter :D **

**miZaru667 : I have to end it eventually! :) And don't forget to update your story too! :D Enjoy :) **

Luna was sitting in front of the vanity mirror in Grimmauld Place. Ginny was arranging flowers in her hair like a garland and Hermione and Alanis were just zipping up their dresses.

"You look gorgeous." Ginny told her when she was done. And it was true. Luna was wearing a long dress with a yellow bodice. Her long hair was tied into a braid down her back with yellow and white flowers in it. Her something borrowed was a gold cuff bracelet from Alanis, her something blue was her garter that she had shimmied up to her thigh. Her something old was her mother's veil that she found in her attic. Her something new was obviously her dress.

"Alright, are we ready?" Alanis asked brightly, fixing the straps of her bright yellow sundress.

Luna burst into tears and buried her face in her hands. The girls' eyes widened in alarm and rushed over to comfort the crying girl.

"I… just… wish… daddy or… mum… or Nev…. Were here… and they _can't_. They'll… never… get to see… me getting married! Or walk… me … down… the aisle!" Luna blubbered.

Hermione sniffed a bit and hugged Luna tightly; Ginny smoothed her hair and whispered comforting words.

"Their watching from heaven. All of them. Along from everyone else from the war. They're still here, mind you, you just can't see them." Alanis cooed.

Luna sniffed and wiped her eyes, nodding.

Ginny scowled playfully, "Time to do your makeup again."

The girls giggled.

* * *

><p>Fred fixed his tie for what seemed like the fifth time, and brushed his hair for the fourteenth time. George finally had enough and took the brush from his brother, "Enough already mate. You look fine. Not as good of course, you know, but fine."<p>

Fred chuckled lightly, "Makes me feel loads better."

Harry laughed at the two and tied the bright yellow tie around his neck.

Ron clapped his brother on the shoulder and smoothed his own hair, "Getting ready for Gerard are you?" Fred and George teased.

The tops of Ron's ears burned a bright red, "Sod off, will you?" The boys laughed.

George checked his watch, "Its time." he told his brothers.

Fred drew in a deep breath, "Let's do this."

* * *

><p>The yard of the Burrow was decorated with yellow ribbons and daffodils, and the guests were sitting in their seats impatiently. Bay was sitting next her newly wedded husband, Theodore Nott, their hands were clasped together. Verity and Seamus were sitting together behind them; Seamus was staring at Verity with loving eyes, Verity blushing under his stare. And Gerard was sitting somewhere in the crowd of guests, looking very happy indeed.<p>

The music started

Everyone stood, very excited. Fred was beaming brightly and waited impatiently for his bride-to-be.

Harry and Ginny walked down the aisle first glowing in happiness. Hermione and George were after him, both glowing as radiantly as Harry and Ginny. But by now Fred was already getting more and more impatient. Then that Alanis girl and Ron. Ron looking very awkward, Alanis walking with a confident stance.

Then there she was. Beautiful and broken. Fine and fixed. Fred's love, his bride, his everything.

There he was. Dashing and daring. Amazing and awe-some. Luna's savior, her groom, her reason.

They were standing side by side now. Dressed very fine, staring at each other, only each other.

Percy began to speak.

Luna couldn't hear him. Her eyes were on Fred; her hands were clasped with his.

Fred couldn't hear him. His eyes on Luna, their hearts beating as one.

"I do." She said.

"I do." He said.

"I declare you, in the name of Merlin, Bonded for Life."

Their lips met.

They pulled away. Luna smiled at her husband. Fred smiled at his wife.

"Finally." Bay muttered under her breath. Alanis shot her a warning glance.

"I'd like to present to friends and family, Mr. and Mrs. Fred Weasley." Percy declared. The guests cheered. George, Ron, Bill, and Charlie cat called. Hermione, Ginny, and Alanis beamed brightly at each other.

Fred and Luna Weasley. Everyone liked that very much.

* * *

><p>"You look beautiful." Fred told his wife later, while they were dancing. Beautiful didn't even cover it; she looked gorgeous, breath-taking even.<p>

"You look handsome as well." Luna replied. More like dashing and amazing.

Fred removed a strand of hair from Luna's face, and leaned over to kiss his wife.

**:') Oh how I love weddings. Anyways, it'll still probably take me a while to update, I have to help out for a play coming up. But keep up favoriting and reviewing and alerting. I love you all :) **

**You Know You Love Me**

**xoxo**

**Vicky**


	24. The city of love

**Alrighty everyone. I know I haven't been writing or anything. And this is a filler. But anyways. Happy Turkey Day everyone. Or belated. Yah. **

**Anyways. **

**Nerdy Slytherin : Hmm.. pygmy puff. May need to put that in a future chapter ;D**

**miZaru667 : :D thankums. Drama night? You're in drama too? **

Luna rolled over in bed to find the spot empty. She sat up quickly, losing her vision for a fraction of a second. She was alone in the room, sunshine was pouring out the large window, filling the room with a beautiful light. It was beautiful in the suite, the large king sized bed was covered in a forest green comforter and silk sheets and large fluffy pillows. The walls were a tan warm color, and had paintings of flowers on each wall.

"Good morning." A husky voice greeted. Luna looked up, and tried to keep her composure, her husband had walked in rolling in a cart with plates of breakfast, shirtless.

"Good morning." She greeted back with a smile.

"Hungry?" Fred asked.

Luna nodded, and reached for one of the plates. On it was scrambled eggs, some toast, and some bacon, "Yummy."

Fred lifted her left hand and raised it to his lips. He kissed the top of her hand softly, and smiled at the bright ring, "Mrs. Luna Weasley…"

His wife smiled brightly, "It sounds perfect, doesn't it?"

Fred nodded and kissed Luna lightly on her lips, his hand placed gently on her hip. Luna kissed him back just as gently.

"Fred?" She whispered, her lips brushing his.

"Mm?"

"It's our honeymoon… and I think I'm ready…"

Fred pulled away in shock, and stared into the eyes of the woman he loved dearly. They stared back, unblinking, and certain.

"Are you sure, love?"

She placed her hand behind his head and pulled him in to place a kiss on his lips. Fred wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her on the bed. They kissed hungrily, without pulling away.

"I love you." Fred whispered.

"I love you too." Luna told him.

They then enveloped each other in love.

* * *

><p>Luna's head was lying on Fred's bare chest; they were staring out the window at the beautiful city of Paris. Fred was stroking his wife's hair, one arm holding her close to him.<p>

"Want to wander the city?" Luna asked finally.

Fred nodded and stood up, pulling her with him. They dressed in casual muggle clothes, Fred grabbed his wallet and the headed out for the wonderful city of Paris.

**Really cheesy, really short. Sorry. But i'm tired. Sigh**

**Review**

**Favorite**

**Alert**

**you know you love me**

**xoxo**

**V**


	25. Love

_**Hi all! Okay I am so so so sooooo sorry I haven't posted in a while. You see, this chapter is... what do they call it.. Mirage? M- it's where it's like a slide of time running through. Hopefully you'll figure it out :)**_

_**Nerdy Slytherin : Luna and Fred just fit to me. I dunno, I got the idea from the story called "Of Pranks and Nargles." you should check it out :D enjoy**_

___**Xhex-Athame-Snape : Sorry to keep you waiting! :) Enjoy**_

_**miZaru667 : In drama we had a competition a while ago. and we just finsihed a play. in the spring were having a musical and another competition :D enjoy**_

__The Weasley couple was walking hand in hand, down a cobblestone path in Paris. Luna's dashing husband was munching on a crepe, enjoying the bright sun. Fred's luminous wife was skipping alongside him, staring in awe at all the shops and vendors. A woman, roughly Molly's age walked up to the couple, holding a bunch of roses in her small hand. She asked them something in a fast French tongue.

Fred and Luna merely stared at the woman, helpless on knowing what to say. The woman smiled warmly, and in shaky English she said, "Rose, for beautiful woman?"

Fred nodded and pulled out some money from his pocket, and handed it to the woman, she handed Luna one red rose, "Love." The woman said simply, the smile still on her face. Luna smiled back, and the woman walked away.

"Nicest lady, I've ever met… Besides maybe Professor Sprout." Luna nodded in agreement. They reached a long wide river. Small boat like objects waited on a dock.

"Ever been on a gondola?"Fred asked.

Luna shook her head, staring at the long object.

Fred bowed low, and offered his hand to Luna, "Well then, Missus Weasley, may I escort you on this ride?"

Luna laughed and took his hand, "Yes, you may, Mr. Weasley."

* * *

><p>When Luna and Fred returned from their ride, they were laughing merrily, soon they arrived at the Eiffel Tower. Luna stared up at the tower, amazed.<p>

"Wow." The word escaped Luna's lips. That was all she could say about it. It was beautiful; she couldn't imagine anything else she's seen that was like it. It was- in fact- made more beautiful by the dark sky, filled with bright dollops of stars. Fred took her hand in his, comforted by the feel of how her hand fit perfectly with his.

"Luna," He whispered.

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

Luna looked over at Fred, her wide blue eyes boring into his own, "I love you." She told him.

* * *

><p>After what seemed only a few days (in actuality, it was a couple of weeks) Luna and Fred had to get their stuff together to apparate to Fred's manor. As soon as they arrived Luna brought some of her things back from her house to Fred's. Deciding not to get rid of her childhood home, but rather keep it during times of need.<p>

Months had passed and Fred noticed Luna growing weary. Her voice had lost her dreamy tone and she was constantly glancing around.

"Love, is everything okay?"

Luna's face burned brightly. "Well, yes- I mean… well it's… You know it's not exactly bad I'm just… pregnant."

* * *

><p>Fred and Luna were lying down on the large bed in Weasley manor; Luna had a one hand on her belly and a large book in the other. Fred was day dreaming, Verity's notes in hand.<p>

Luna sat up abruptly, eyebrows high.

"What is it?" Fred asked quickly, on full alert.

"The baby..."

"Is something wrong?" He asked frantically.

Luna simply grabbed Fred's large hand and laid it on her large belly. They were quiet before Fred jumped up, a large smile plastered on his face.

"Was that… he kicked didn't he?"

A smile spread on his wife's face.

* * *

><p>"FRED!" Luna screeched, tightening her hold on her husband's hand.<p>

"Luna!" Fred shouted back, cringing, "I'm going to need that hand!"

When it was finally over, the Healer handed the beautiful baby boy to Luna.

"Congratulations." The Healer gushed, "What are you going to name him?"

Luna and Fred looked at each other, they never once thought of a baby name for their child.

"Gideon?" Luna suggested. Fred shook his head, "No way."

"Xenophilius." Luna tried. Fred cocked his eyebrow at her. They thought.

"Lysander." Fred finally said. Luna was confused.

"Well, that was that famous wizard wasn't he? The one who was brilliant? Mum knew him before the first Wizarding war. He was supposed to be a great bloke. Besides, the name is cool."

Luna thought for a while, Lysander Weasley. It had a ring to it.

"Fine," She agreed, "But his middle name is Fredrick." She told the Healer.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stared at their new beautiful baby boy, Lysander Fredrick Weasley.

_**Sorry lovlies! I got sidetracked with tumblr and what not x) But I love you all!**_

**_You know you love me_**

**_xoxo_**

**_~~~V~~~_**


	26. in which we meet Lysander

**Hey all! :) I have to admit. This story will have to end soon. Don't worry my loves. I am going to a start a story soon afterwards. Might be of George and Hermione, or Ginny and Harry. I might even take a wicked toss at writing about the children of Astoria and Draco Malfoy. :) Tell me what you think! Until then. Let's reply to my reviewers and get to the story, shall we?**

**rika-chan01 : Thank you so much! :D I will have a chapter or two or three more, but thanks for the support. Enjoy!**

**miZaru667 : Lol thank yoouuuu! My loyal reviewer! Hahaha enjoy**

**maybeitisnt : Alright. You sent me FIVE reviews. So I'm going to say this five times. Thank You. Thank You. Thank You. Thank You. Thank you! Haha, Alanis and Bay were very fun to write about. And about tumblr. I use to be the same way. But I made one ad now I'm hooked! Haha, juuuust saying. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Large dark green leaves hung on the branches of Luna's tree. The warm breeze made the leaves swayed back and forth, the scent of sweet grass and the bright blooming flowers hung in the air. It was in this particular spot, where a strawberry blonde Lysander Weasley sat quietly, a book written by his own mother in hand.<p>

Lysander was tall for his age, pale skin that was nearly flawless, with the exception of exactly 23 freckles on his face. He had large gray blue eyes and an oval shaped face. He got his brains from his mother and his love for jokes from his father. Exactly how the Weasleys expected him to turn out.

"Lysander, what are you doing here?" A voice asked softly.

Lysander jumped slightly and relaxed when he saw the smiling face of his mother, "Nothing, mum. Just reading."

"C'mon, your grandmother won't ever forgive us if we're late to dinner again." Luna grabbed his hand and pulled him up, "Your father is waiting for us at home."

The two entered Luna's "office" and Luna handed the bowl of floo powder to her son. After taking a handful, Lysander stepped inside the large fireplace and called out, "Weasley Manor!"

* * *

><p>Fred Weasley greeted his son by tousling his fair and his wife by kissing her gently. Fred and Luna Weasley both aged, but not a lot. Fred's face was still hard and the fact that he needed to shave the red stubs off his face made him look much more mature. Luna had laugh lines and though she looked as mature as her husband, she still carried the dreamy look in her large eyes.<p>

"Ready?" Fred asked his wife and son.

They nodded and one by one took the floo to the burrow where Molly and Hermione were setting the table. George, Ron, Gerard, Harry, Ginny, Bill and Fleur sat in the living room, chatting away. James, Teddy, Albus, Rose, Dominique, and Ronnie played a game of quidditch outside; Victoire was sitting away from the game, merely watching with a large book in her lap.

After Luna, Fred, and Lysander arrived, Lysander joined his cousins in the game, and Audrey and Percy arrived with little Molly and Lucy. Lucy automatically joined the game of quidditch as well.

When the game ended, everyone sat at the growing dinner table and filled their plates high with Molly's food.  
>"Lysander, why aren't you eating?" Fred asked.<p>

Lysander shrugged his shoulders.

"Are you nervous?" Dominique asked him. Lysander blushed brightly, "Why would I be nervous?"

"You aren't nervous about _Hogwarts _are you, Lysander?" James teased.

"James." Harry warned, he turned to his nephew, "Don't listen to your cousin. You'll fit right in," He paused, "Just don't tell anyone you're Fred's son."

Everyone laughed.

"What are you talking about? Mcgonagall loved me!" Fred protested with a smile.

"Besides, you'll have your cousins there and Beatrice, Rachel, and Eddie." Luna added with a smile.

Rachel was the brilliant daughter of Alanis and Luna's fellow Ravenclaw Terry Boot. Beatrice was the young but –not surprisingly- cocky offspring of Bay and Theodore. Eddie being the cheerful son of Verity and Seamus.

Lysander nodded slowly, his face color turning back to its original state.

"Don't worry dear," Molly assured, "Anyways, you won't feel any better going off to Hogwarts with a stomach full of air."

**Soooo...? Haha, keep on reviewing. I love you guys so much. And all your support. Review with the ideas of my next story Yeah? **

**You know You love me**

**xoxo**

**`Vicky`**


	27. Platform 9 and 34

**Hi all! yes, I think this is the second to last chapter, only because the last "chapter" will be about small things in the story. Like the school Alanis and Bay went to. Or Seamus' password to his chambers. Anyways, this really makes me sad to let the story go, but I will have another story up as soon as I decide which story to do. I am up for ideas, if you care to review :) **

**And until then, let's answer my reviewers shall we? **

** maybeitisnt : I'm sorry D:! But, you do have a good idea, and I might do that, depending on _HOW MANY PEOPLE REVIEW AND AGREE TO YOUR IDEA **hint hint** . _Haha, but thank you for reviewing and reaadiny my story, it means a lot! :D enjoy**

**miZaru667 : Ahhh! You seem to be walking hand in hand with "Maybeitisnt" ^^^^ good idea. :) might do that! Ahaha, thank you my loyal reviewer, you're awesome. Enjoy**

**Nerdy Slytherin : Wow! That would be a challenge for me. But I am defenitly up for a challenge. I might actually do that. Already had a plot in mind before I wrote this story, actually :) **

Inside Weasley's manor, a large bedroom was down the hall from Luna and Fred's room. The walls and carpet was light blue. The bed and bed spread were white, along with the dresser and desk and chair. It made it seem like one was in the sky. This was Lysander Weasley's room.

And in this room Dominique Weasley sat on the edge of her favorite cousin's bed, swinging her feet impatiently, "C'mon Lysander! I want to get a good compartment. We wouldn't want to be stuck in one with a bunch of Slytherins."

Lysander was rummaging through his luggage, making sure he had everything packed, "Mum says that there's nothing wrong with being a Slytherin." He muttered.

Dominique scowled and jumped off the bed to fix her hair in front of Lysander's window, "What house do you want to be in? Dad was in Gryffindor, mum didn't go to Hogwarts, but Victoire was in Ravenclaw and…"

The strawberry blonde merely shrugged, he felt a nervous fluttering in the pit of his stomach. What if he got in Hufflepuff? Mum had said there was nothing wrong was Hufflepuffs, but she was in Ravenclaw and dad was a Gryffindor, nearly every Weasley was a Gryffindor. Except for Rose who was in Ravenclaw and Albus who was in Slytherin.

"Hello? Earth to Lysander!" Dominique growled, punching her cousin on his arm. Lysander pushed her shoulder a bit before shooting her a nasty look.

"Remind me again why I call you my favorite cousin?"

Dominique thought for a bit before counting off their cousins on her fingers, "Well, James and Albus pranked you when you were five- you seem to be able to hold a grudge-, Victoire spends more time in front of a mirror or a book more than on a broomstick, Rose not only cares more of books than joking, she hexed you when you read her diary two years ago. Ronnie is too quiet for your taste; Teddy is too old to be your friend. Molly is too uptight, and Lucy can't be serious for one moment. Honestly, need I go on?"

Lysander shook his head and focused on his luggage and tried to keep up with his cousin's ranting.

Luna walked in wearing a bright yellow sundress, a common item of her muggle wardrobe, "Are you ready?"

Dominique quickly jumped up and smiled brightly at her aunt, "Yes, we'll be down in a minute." She told Luna sweetly.

When Luna left, Lysander cocked an eyebrow at his cousin. It would be a surprise if his veela cousin wasn't in Slytherin.

After closing his luggage, Lysander and his cousin walked downstairs, Lysander noticed Dominique biting her lip nervously, he rested on hand on her shoulder to reassure her, "We'll be okay."

Fred had gotten the powder ready for them to floo into the Leaky Cauldron in London, and they'd walk to Kings Cross to meet up with the rest of the family. One by one they entered the fireplace and left to the place that would be their home for the next seven years.

* * *

><p>On platform nine and three quarters, Lysander saw all of his family at once. Hermione was fixing Rose's coat, George looking rather teary eyed beside her. James and Albus were punching each other playfully. Ron and Gerard were comforting Ronnie. Victoire was holding hands with a happy looking Teddy. Little Molly was standing calmly next to her father, Lucy staring wide eyed at everything. Verity was smiling down at her son as Seamus gave some pointers such as, "Don't put your finger in the mandrakes mouth…"Theodore and Teddy were chit-chatting while Alanis and Bay were arguing about Godric-knows-what.<p>

Dominique and Lysander ran up to the daughters of Alanis and Bay.

Beatrice and Dominique quickly started a conversation about the excitement of Hogwarts. Lysander and Rachel merely agreeing with every other word they said.

"Nervous?" Rachel muttered to Lysander. Lysander blushed –he seemed to be doing that a lot lately- , "Just a little."

Rachel smiled, "Don't worry. I'm a complete wreck."

They laughed.

Off to the side, Luna and Fred were smiling at their son, proudly. Fred wrapped his arm around his wife's waist and pulled her in close, "Ravenclaw." He whispered in her ear.

Luna shook her head, "Defenitly a Gryffindor."

They chuckled and held each other for a moment.

Luna could not believe that she fell for the man who use to sell skiving snackboxes to first years, the man who joked about the creatures she believed in.

Fred found it unbelievable his wife was the girl who skipped down the corridores without shoes. He could not believe that his wife, was the one who use to talk about nargles.

Mischief Managed

**:) and so, I bid farewell to "The one who use to talk about Nargles" (at least until the extra chapter)**

**Keep an eye out for my next story, whatever it might be about. I want to thank the ones who alerted my story The one's who addded it as a favorite. the one's who reviewed. The ones who listed me as a favorite author and alerted me as an author. You all are so amazing. **

**You know I love you**

**xoxo**

**~~~Victoria Weasley~~~**


	28. In addition

Twas was the story of Luna and Fred Weasley.

Hey everyone. Here are some little facts that helped me write the story.

Firstly; Alanis and Bay were born purebloods in America and attended the Salem School of Magic for Witches. (Both without very good reputations I might add...)

Secondly; the reason Seamus' password to his chambers was "truth" was because Verity's name means truth in some foreign language (which I forgot…)

The name for Fred's house-elf was a bit of personal experience. Before I began writing this story, in my English class we were being awful to our teacher. Mostly because he was uptight and gave us detention for EVERYTHING. One day this girl said she "couldn't be able to remember his name" (Mr. Brink) so she asked if she could call him Mr. BINK, I of course, adored this.

I fell in love with the idea of Luna and Fred or "fruna" was because of a story called "Of Pranks and Nargles"

Most of the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes "new products" were the ideas of **Wizards-Pupil.**

I am currently brainstorming for my NEXT STORY for Lysander Weasley. Hopefully you guys will like that. Depending on how much time I have, I might also start brainstorming for Astoria's and Draco's children. But since I want more than one child for the Malfoy's I'm going to have to be extra careful not to Mary-Sue it like how I'm afraid I'll make Rachel, Dominique, or Beatrice (though Beatrice should be extra easy not to Mary-Sue)

All of my readers, both the ones who didn't review and the ones who did, you guys are all awesome. I swear, I would have probably deleted the story if I didn't get favorites or alerts. You all are wonderful and hopefully you all will be reading my next story.

I am still open for ideas if you guys don't want a Lysander story, PM me or review, or send me some kind of contact to tell me.

Remember. I love you all, and I hope you follow my next story. IF you guys want (no forcing here) and yu have a tumblr. Please follow me .com

You know you love me

xoxo

~Victoria Weasley~


End file.
